The One's Who Love Us, Never Really Leave Us
by WeasleyMyKing
Summary: The story is followed by Ginny, and it's also her fifth year. Harry and Cho are dating, and Sirius had just died a couple months ago. It starts off at the beginning of term, Ginny in the Astronomy Tower.
1. Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

**Finally, a new story! I hope all you Potterhead's out there enjoy it, unlike my last story, I see this one going somewhere. Just to let you know, It's only been a month or two since Sirius died, and Harry is still depressed about it, and Ron and Hermione aren't dating, not yet at least. ;)**

"_All the pain I thought I knew,_

_All the thoughts lead back to you._

_Back to what was never said._

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I cant handle this confusion. _

_I'm unable; come and take me away."_

_- Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne._

Ginny was sitting by the Astronomy Tower, one of the tallest tower's in Hogwarts. She just needed to be alone, get her thoughts straightened out. She was only 15 years old, girls at this age shouldn't be feeling like this, should they? It's a problem. A problem that she never got over, a problem since her first year. And her brother had to best friends with him, so the problem was always there. The problem was Harry. Harry Potter. The Chosen One, the most famous boy in school, and he barely noticed her. She was in love with him for as long as she could remember, and that haughty Cho Change, Miss Perfect. She never understood what Harry saw in her, they had nothing in common, and it was no secret that she was in it for the fame Harry had. Harry likes Quidditch, not like, he loves it, I guess Cho did to, but she fell off her broom once and was scared to ride again. Harry had bravery, Cho was a snitch. Harry was kind to people he didn't know, Cho was snobby. Cho was simply pretty, she had nice, long, jet-black silky hair (that she liked to flip at me when im by and she's with Harry). It doesn't bother me, because I know that Harry cant stand it. But her personality…is just disgusting. She's haughty.

"Ugh!" Ginny said, while kicking a rock out of her way. She was so worried and stressed about it, when she even shouldn't. So what if Harry and Cho were dating, it didn't mean it'd last forever, right? Hermione told her that she has all the qualities that Harry wanted in a girl, but was only mesmerized by Cho's looks. It didn't make her feel wonderful, but it sure helped.

She was proud to call Hermione a friend, she actually told her all of the feelings she felt. Ginny always went to her mother with problems, and now that she's not here and owls take too long, she had Hermione, she considered her a big sister. She confided in Hermione more than she has to anyone before, it's like once the words start flowing, they don't stop until everything is out. Hermione's advice was actually good, and worked most the time, and not only that she knew Harry better than anyone besides Ron.

Ginny was starting to feel achy. Maybe it was because it was getting a bit chilly up there, but she didn't want to move. When she thought about it, she would be okay if she just froze to death, no more Harry, no more Cho, no more drama. But she could never to that to her family, especially her mother. Why couldn't she just let Harry go? Why? What was wrong with her? She was just tired of it. With a sigh, she got up, brushed off her skirt, and started down the stairs, back towards the Gryffindor common room. Ever since her arrival at Hogwarts, she was always fascinated by it's beauty, even the staircases were beautiful.

She was now walking across the grounds, the damp grass from it's earlier down pour. Off in the distance, she heard voices, one was a girl, laughing and another was a boy, laughing also. She thought to herself, _Wouldn't it be funny if it was Cho and Har-_

Her thoughts were caught off when she saw them, Harry and Cho. _Of course! As if her mind wasn't depressed enough about thinking about it, but now she has to see it._

She looked straight ahead, and walked right past them, feeling surprisingly proud she had the power to do so.

"Uh, hey…Ginny." Harry said, which earned a nudge in the ribs by Cho.

"Hello, Harry." She turned her head, giving him an amazing smile, while still walking until out of sight. But just faintly in the background she could hear,

"Harry! Why did say hello to _her_? Do you even know her?"

"Of course I know her, I like to think of her as a friend, Cho."

Ginny just shook her head and laughed silently to herself. Cho was being ridiculous, like Harry would fall for her. That was the first time he ever confirmed them as anything. Friends. _Friends._ Friends! I guess friends was better than nothing. But that was going to change, she was going to talk to him more, get his attention, get to know him on a more personal level. Ginny wanted to know everything about him, and just had hope that he would want to get to know her the way she wanted to know him.

She finally made it up to the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were the only ones there, Hermione seemed to be helping Ron with some homework.

"Hello." Ginny said brightly. They looked up and bother gave her warm smiles.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione said warmly.

"Hey Gin." Ron said and went back to his homework.

Ginny, still smiling, went towards the stairs to the girls room when Hermione said:

"What's got you all smiles?"

"Oh…nothing, I'll see you later, goodnight."

And with that, she went up the stairs, still smiling, and feeling unbelievably proud of the way she act earlier, went into her bed, and went to sleep. Only to dream of a great dream, were her and Harry were married, lived in a nice home, had children, and just lived happy. But each morning when she woke up, she was depressed, because it wasn't reality, and it most likely would never be reality.


	2. Part Of Me

"_This is the part of me that you're_

_never gonna take away from me, no._

_This is the part of me that you're_

_never gonna take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and blows_

**_But you're not gonna break my soul_**

_This is the part of me that you're_

_never gonna take away from me, no."_

_- Katy Perry._

Ginny awoke to Hermione gently shaking her, indicating it was time for her to get up. It had been two days since Ginny saw Harry and Cho, and the past few days she had been plotting on what to do. She figured she'd start out simple, smile at him every time they looked at each other, greet him with a 'good morning' or just 'hello'. She decided that she was going to start today, at breakfast. Cho normally sat with them, no matter how un-welcome she was. Maybe she was just bad at taking hints? After all, none of them had actually told her she annoyed them or pointed out the fact that she was in dire need of some manners-all for Harry's sake of course. Nevertheless Cho didn't matter. Ginny certainly wasn't going to let her stand in the way of something that could be _real_. Even Hermione was aware that Harry and Cho would only last as long as his fame.

It was nice and sunny in the girl's dorm room. The birds light chatter swirled through the air, filling Ginny with a certain ease. Breakfast would commence in nearly an hour and Ginny quickly found herself dissolving into the peace of the morning, becoming too comfortable to move. So she just lay there, allowing her mind to wander. _What would today be like? Would Harry smile back at her? -Say 'hello' or 'morning'? _He should, he had said hello to her yesterday. Why would today be any different? That is unless Cho had said something. This speculation wasn't farfetched and wouldn't particularly come as a surprise to Ginny either. The thoughts of what poisonous rumors Cho had slipped into Harry's ear were virtually endless. Ginny just couldn't understand why things like this had to be so complicated.

Besides Dean, Harry was the only guy she had ever liked, and of course he had to be interested in someone else. _Maybe Harry does love her though? _Ginny thought to herself, already feeling the tears bloom in her eyes. Even though Harry wasn't hers to lose, she didn't think she could stand it if she lost him.

Ginny thought about how easy it was for Hermione. She had met Ron on the train and they've been linked ever since. They may of had a rocky start, but then again, what good relationship doesn't? Ginny simply wanted to tell Harry that she loves him. Maybe it would make her feel better…or maybe it would ruin them forever.

Ginny reminded herself to just be there for him. Not too long ago, Harry lost his Godfather, Sirius. She still spots Harry moping around the castle. He's lost so many people in his life. Ginny was amazed by how he managed to remain strong, not crumbling into a state of insanity. Relinquishing a much-needed sigh, she sat up, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

* * *

><p>After Ginny's shower, she got dressed into her uniform, did something to her hair-making it look decent- brushed her teeth, and headed off towards the Great Hall.<p>

As usual, the Hall was pretty packed, the tables sectioned off by house; ones for the Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and finally, her own house, the Gryffindor's. And as she had predicted earlier, Cho was settled closely beside Harry, with Ron and Hermione sitting opposite of them. However on Harry's other side, there was a vacant seat. Hermione would be right in front of her if she were to sit there, so it wouldn't appear suspicious. Deciding upon her course of action, Ginny put on the brightest smile she could, straightened her shoulders and walked gracefully over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Good morning, Ginny." Hermione greeted her, smiling.

Ron, however, had a mouth full of porridge, so he only acknowledged Ginny with a nod of his head in her direction and with his spoon in one hand and a biscuit in the other, raised it as a 'Cheers!' gesture.

"Good morning Hermione, Ron." Ginny chirped before she turned her head to Harry, who dazzled her with a smile. "Good morning Harry…" Ginny smiled brightly, and no matter how much she didn't deserve it, Ginny turned her direction to Cho. "…Morning, Cho." she said, receiving a muffled 'morning' in return.

"Good morning Ginny. Hungry?" Harry mused, as he gestured to a big bowl of scrambled eggs. With a polite nod, Harry took her golden plate and began scooping eggs onto it.

"Is that enough?" Harry asked, with a grin still lingering on his face.

"Yeah it is, thanks." she smiled back.

"I think she could of got her own food, _Harry_." Cho grumbled, her cold, irritable voice, dripping with envy.

Harry just shrugged, as it was no big deal, leaving Ginny more than pleased. Out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she could see Ron silently laughing and Hermione shaking her head.

_So far, so good, _Ginny thought to herself. She hadn't expected Harry to be so upfront with her, especially with Cho present. Cho was practically on his lap now, which was good for Ginny, because she had made Cho insecure and now Harry just looked irritated by the closeness.

"Hey…Gin…" Ron began, mouth still stuffed with food, which Hermione scolded him for, hitting him with a few books in disapproval, muttering about his ill manners. So with one big swallow, he began, yet again, "…you're going to try out for Quidditch, right? Fred and George have been bragging about having their little sister on the team, so are you?"

With the mention of Quidditch, Harry twisted his body towards her, causing a pink flush to spread across her cheeks. Ginny wasn't one who was normally comfortable being in the spotlight, she didn't like it when all eyes were on her, especially when Cho was shooting her a glare that seemed to scream '_If looks could kill, you'd be the one'._

"Well, I was, actually. Wood had brought it up. He said that almost every Weasley was on the team and that I'd be great, so I said why not." Ginny shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Brilliant!" Ron beamed at her, which made her blush harder. Ron was never the one to be proud of Ginny, mostly because he didn't pay attention, but she didn't take offense, because Ron never paid attention to anything.

"Yeah, brilliant! Which position are you going after?" Harry asked, clearly interested in Ginny joining the team.

"I have no idea…" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "…I'm just hoping I'll make it…"

"I'm sure you will, Fred and George are beaters and Charlie was on it too. I'm actually thinking about trying out too…how hard could it be Harry?" Ron queried, with a dumb-founded look on his face.

"You've got the Weasley blood, Ron, you should make the team." Harry said with a smile on his face, which made Ron smile, which made Hermione and Ginny smile also. But Cho just sat there, playing with the food on her plate, feeling left out. Ginny actually felt bad for her…even after what Cho had said to her in the past, which was pretty mean. Ginny knew that she was probably going to hate herself later, as the next four words left her mouth…

Ginny cleared her throat, "How's Quidditch going, Cho?" And to Ginny's surprise, Cho simply shrugged. At least Ginny tried and that's all that really mattered.

Soon after, Ginny and Hermione fell into a conversation about classes, which included Ginny asking Hermione about different ingredients for different potions. While Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch, which consisted of Ron asking Harry every trick in the book, with the help of Hermione butting in and telling him to go to the library and research it himself, which ultimately earned everyone a good laugh. Harry did try to talk to Cho, but she was still prissy and went to go to her room.

"Mental, that one." Ron snorted, after Cho left.

"She just seems sad on something…" Hermione thought out loud.

"I tried to get her to join the conversation, but she brushed me off…" Ginny commented, with a heavy sigh.

"At least you tried." Harry noted, staring down at his now, cold, eggs.

"Boys, we better get going. We have Potions, and you know if we're late, Snape will have our heads." Hermione announced, getting up, with the boys trailing behind her.

"Bye Ginny, see you 'round lunch." Ron said.

"I'll talk to you later Gin!" Hermione said, hurriedly.

Harry stayed back, turning to Ginny, who was now standing.

"Well it's obvious I'll see you at lunch, but at the Quidditch tryout's too I hope?" Harry prodded hopefully, a grin spreading onto his lips.

Ginny laughed lightly, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you later, Harry." she smiled and waved, spinning on her heel and heading to her next class.

Lunch had gone extremely well, Harry sat across from Ginny and they'd talk about Quidditch. Ginny pressing him for advice, with Ron listening intently as well. Cho was there too and in seemingly brighter sprits, which pleased Ginny because Harry looked happy. No matter how much she despised Cho, she only wanted Harry to be happy, no matter how badly it hurt. Ginny even gained a few pointers from Cho.

_Only a couple more classes until dinner, then tryouts._ Ginny thought.

Not only was she trying out for the team, but also it would be in front of her brother's and Harry. She went to Fred and George and they told her:

"Just don't fall of your broom!" Fred snickered, in good humor.

"If you can't catch or throw the ball, or beat it, just fly around and make it look like you're doing something," George interceded, "that's how me and Fred here did it, then we eventually got the hang of things."

"Do it like a dude!" They both said in accord, before both twin's gave her a reassuring pat on the back before walking away.

Even though their advice didn't help, it was better than nothing. Harry told her to always have a firm grip on the quaffle, which seemed easy enough. _How hard could it be?_

Ultimately, what did make her feel better was getting an Owl post. Her mother baked her brownies for good luck and Harry talked to her a lot, without her having to start the conversation. She actually took Hermione's advice to Ron and went to the library and read a book on it. It didn't necessarily help her, but she learned the rules.

Ginny made it through her classes and before she knew it, it was dinnertime, which made her happy because she was pretty hungry. Before heading to the Hall, she ascended the moving stairs until she became face to face with the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Wattlebird." Ginny said. The picture swung to its side, revealing a circular passageway that led to the common room. As Ginny walked by the common room, she noticed that the room was quite empty, with the exception of a few first years who seemed to be very focused on their homework, which was potions.

"Oh, potions, I hated that class my first year, still do, but it isn't as bad." Ginny remarked, tossing her backpack on the table.

"_Finally_, someone who knows what they're doing!" relinquished one of them, which was a boy. "Could you help us out? I'm trying to find out what kind of ingredients make you become a merman or something…my eyes are hurting and everything looks foreign in this book!" He buried his head into his palms. The girl next to him patted his back tenderly, whispering reassuring things such as, '_it's okay'_ and '_Ginny will help us_.'

"Hey, hey, calm down, here, I'll help you." Ginny urged, sitting down next to the boy, whose name was Kevin. Ginny brought over the book, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, and searched for the Gillyweed plant, which she remembered from her first year.

"Here you go, it says that the Gillyweed is a plant native to the Mediterranean Sea. When it is eaten by a Witch or Wizard, one grows gills and webbing between the fingers and toes. And it also says that if you take the Gillyweed in fresh water, it's effects can last up to an hour." Ginny concluded, laughing at the relief that flashed across their faces.

They thanked Ginny, numerous times, before she walked up the stairs to her room to make sure she had everything for the tryouts, just in case. She went to her trunk and took out everything with gold and red. She had her red cape, gloves, shin guards, arm guards, headgear, and goggles. She searched for her broomstick, which was a Cleansweep Eleven, Bill and Charlie gave it to her as a birthday present and although she tried not to let it get to her head, she was fully aware that she was a pretty good flyer. Since she had everything checked off the list, she raced down the stairs, out of the common room, down the school staircases and went into the Great Hall where it was filled with students. It seemed like she was the last one to arrive. She strolled over to her table and to her dissatisfaction the only spot available was next to Ron. She wasn't even close to Harry. But it didn't matter because she would see him later at the tryouts. She started piling on her plate, mashed potatoes, lamb chops, green beans, rolls, and anything that was in reach, earning a proud smile from Ron. Then desserts came and she couldn't control herself. She got a little bit of everything, some fudge, chocolate cake, cheesecake, and some Jell-O. Ginny usually never ate that much, she even ate more than Ron and _that_ was saying something. Ginny decided it was her nerves and she was so nervous she devoured her fears in food, which probably wasn't the best idea.

Finally, dinner ended and she got up, headed to the Gryffindor common room. She was halfway up the stairs when a familiar voice filled the room.

"Are you nervous?" Harry mused, standing beside her.

"Unbelievably." Ginny confessed. They continued walking and she was starting to doubt herself, maybe she wouldn't be such a good player as her family was…

"You have nothing to worry about Ginny. You'll do great, better than great, fantastic! And if you screw up, I'll get Wood to put you on the team…I reckon if I threaten to quit he'd put you in, in a heartbeat." He winked at her, which made her cheeks redden.

"Please, that's ridiculous. You're mental." she giggled.

"Just a thought. So I'm gonna go out to the Quidditch Pitch and start to set up, I'll see you soon." Harry said, giving her one last reassuring grin before vanishing. Before she knew it, she was in front of the Fat Lady, yet again.

"Password?" she demanded.

"I was just here, not even a half hour ago-"

"Password?" The Lady insisted, cutting Ginny short.

With a 'huff' she said "Wattlebird." And the door opened. Ginny sprinted upstairs, got changed and ran downstairs with her broom grasped in one hand.

She made it out to the Quidditch Pitch, where there were more than ten Gryffindor's all in the same uniform. Despite being pretty late, it was still light out and there was a nice breeze in the air.

"Gather 'round!" Oliver yelled, and the Gryffindor's complied, including Ginny.

"Great to see so many of you! As being my last year here at Hogwarts, I made Harry my co-caption, seeing he'll be here longer than I will," Ginny looked up to see Harry right next to Wood, and he noticed her wondering eyes and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"So! First things first, we need to get names down. I'll just come around and you give me your name." Wood declared, starting with a third year. The crowd broke out into little chatter, some saying how easy it will be to make the team, other's terrified they'll fall off their broom.

Suddenly, Ginny heard the same familiar voice she heard earlier while retrieving her Quidditch supplies break through her thoughts. "Anxious, aren't you?" Harry commented, nearing her.

"Yeah, but I think I'll do good." she said, giving him a weak smile. But before he could reply, Wood came by.

"Name?" he asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Oh! Another Weasley!" Wood bellowed happily. "A Weasley has never let us down!" Ginny quickly felt her skin flush a light pink again. "I'll be rooting for you, good luck!" said Wood, offering his hand and she shook it.

"You don't need luck, you'll do just fine." Harry urged, giving her a small smile and then leaving her side to return back to Wood.

"Alright! I'm assuming you all know the rules, so let's get down to practicing. I'm going to divide up half of you, half with me, half with Harry," Wood drew an imaginary line between the crowd and Ginny ended up on Wood's half. Wood went to one end of the field while Harry took his half to the opposite end.

"Okay, first things first, everyone up on your broom!" Wood hollered, before flying up into the air. Ginny mounted her broom and kicked off fiercely to get to Wood's height, which she was the first one. But not even a second longer, about five other brooms were in the air, all waiting for Wood's instructions.

"First task, we're going to have a race around the Pitch to test your broomstick's speed. And remember, if you're not going as fast as the other's, it's not your fault! It's your brooms fault. Remember that. So, on the count of three, one-two-…..THREE!" he practically screamed so loud that as soon as he shouted it, Ginny leaned forward and powered off and started circling the Pitch. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the lead, she only had one other person in front of her, however she couldn't place his name.

She liked the feeling, going so fast, that burst of energy, the wind blowing in her face, the whoosh of the broom. No wonder Harry loved the sport. She finished the race in second place, which wasn't too bad…

"Great job everyone! Every one of you was fast!" Wood cheered at his fellow Gryffindor's. "Okay, second task, every one partner up!"

Ginny glanced around helplessly. She didn't know anyone on a friendly basis really, but she quickly noticed a girl, who she didn't know, start flying towards her.

"Hi, I'm Helen, fifth-year." Helen introduced with a warm smile.

"Hi Helen," Ginny grinned, mirroring the same warmth, "I'm Ginny."

Before they could talk more, Wood interrupted. "Okay, each of you grab a Quaffle. Throw it back and forth at each other, like a game of…how do those Muggles call it? Catch? Yes, _catch_. But try to make it difficult for your partner to catch it. I want you to throw it as hard, as low, as high as you can about 10 times, then we'll work on catching and blocking. Go!" he bellowed.

Helen made sure that she threw it her highest, lowest and hardest, as did Ginny. They were both good at catching and throwing, and they finished their 10 quickly. Ginny looked around the players and noticed Wood writing down something on a pad of paper, probably scoring them.

"Good job ladies!" Wood complimented, clapping for them.

"Crazy, isn't he? It amazes me how much he cares about the team." Helen muttered, almost in awe.

"Are you crushing on Wood?" Ginny whispered in amusement. Helen didn't answer, just blushed furiously.

"Second task is defending the Hoops. Each one of you will go to the Hoops and I'll launch the ball at either Hoop, got it?" Wood said, which was followed by a series of murmurs in agreement.

When it was Ginny's turn, it was magical. When Wood launched the Quaffle, it was ridiculously fast but when it came close to Ginny, it was as if it were in slow motion. She mustered up everything she could to block it and she didn't miss one. Now that she's gotten a couple tasks out of the way, she was excited for what Wood had next.

"Okay, now it's Beating time, everyone, get behind each other!" Oliver quickly noticed how difficult it was to get in a line behind one another on brooms. "Well, just make sure you're out of the person's way." he corrected.

Ginny was towards the back, about six people behind.

Each player was given a mini-version of a bat, and one by one, they defended themselves from the Bludger. Each player got about eight shots with it, till they would go back. And finally, it was Ginny's turn. This was the part she dreaded the most, she knew Fred and George were Beaters, but Bludger's look like they could do some serious damage.

"Ready, Weasley?" Wood asked.

"Hit me with your best shot." Ginny teased confidently.

And then with a whoosh the first Bludger came straight at her, and she whacked it pretty far, almost onto Harry's side and she noticed again that Wood was writing something down. The second Bludger came out, but not right in front of her, it did a couple circles in the air then came at her side, but thankfully she has quick reflexes and smashed it almost out of the Pitch. The rest of the Bludger's came like that, all different directions, but she never missed one. Wood muttered a 'good job Weasley…' then Ginny went to the back of the line with Helen, each nervous about the Snitch sighting.

Everyone finished the Beating Task, none missed, and it was the Seeker Task.

"Okay, so I'm going to have you partner up again, so get going!" Wood barked. Ginny and Helen became partners again, and they sat on their brooms, side to side, waiting for further instruction.

"Okay, only one pair will go. Weasley and Judge, you're up first, everyone go near the Hoops." And they did, besides Ginny and Helen.

"Okay ladies, now I want you to fly around for a couple seconds, then I'll release the snitch without warning, first to get it wins, got it?"

"Got it." They both said and following Wood's orders, they began flying around their part. Ginny's eyes were wide open and alert, searching for any sign of the Snitch.

They continued to fly around slowly. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw something fluttering. Ginny moved her head the tiniest bit so she didn't give herself away, and what do yeah know? -_It was the Snitch! _And without warning, Ginny quickly jerked her broom in the direction of the Snitch and flew top speed toward it, her hand out-stretched. Helen noticed Ginny's movements and darted wherever Ginny was headed, but unlike Ginny, Helen had no idea where the Snitch was, she just didn't want to look like a fool. As Ginny got closer to the Snitch, it seem to slip through her finger's until she got tired of grabbing nothing but air. With Helen right on her tail, Ginny reached out as far she could and clamped her hand firmly around the little ball with wings.

"SHE'S GOT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!" Wood roared with excitement, like it was a real match and Wood's players all roared with excitement as well.

They stopped flying, Helen looking a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, I just got lucky, I'm sure you'll get it next time." Ginny offered, she finally made a friend and she didn't want to lose that over a sport.

"No, no, you won it fair and square, congrats, you deserve it." Helen smiled and Ginny smiled in return.

As it was their final task, Ginny relaxed while she waited for the others to find their Snitch. She chatted with Helen about girl things, like her crush on Wood. But for once, she didn't feel nervous or anxious since waking up. She did a pretty damn good job and she was proud of herself.

"That's a wrap! Everyone to the ground." And everyone came down from the sky to meet Harry's players.

"I'll post a list of the people who made it and your positions in the Gryffindor common room on Monday, now get going, it's starting to get dark." Wood said, and everyone went back inside the castle.

"How'd you do?" Ron asked, running up to her.

"Really good! I got the Snitch! And I came second during the speed test and I didn't miss a Bludger that came my way, and I blocked every Quaffle!" Ginny trilled giddily. For the second time today, Ron beamed at his younger sister and gave her a half hug.

"Congrats, Gin! See, I knew you'd do it. Us Weasley's have it in our blood, you know." Ron smirked.

"How'd you do?" Ginny asked

"Blimey good, I think. Harry does too, and you know him, he takes Quidditch seriously, so I think I made it." Ron said dreamily. Ginny just laughed at him. Ron was always a good person to be around, always calm and funny.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny mused to Ron.

"Dunno." Ron answered in between a yawn.

Ginny looked around and didn't see him. But she turned around for a second and saw Harry kissing Cho, which she hated to admit, put a dent in her happy mood. But she wasn't going to let it get to her. She had an amazing day with Harry and an amazing day with her tryouts. They finally reached the common room, filled with excited Gryffindor's, bragging about their tryouts.

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted, goodnight." Ron said and gave Ginny a kiss on the head.

Ginny laughed at the uncharacteristic gesture. Ron only was affectionate towards her when he was overly happy or when Fred and George talked him into stealing some butterbeer. Ginny too, was tired and went up to bed.

She fell asleep immediately and she dreamed about winning the House Cup, and Harry gave her a kiss to congratulate her. Her dreams may not come true, but it was nice to just think of something like that.

**Author's Note;**

**I want to give a big thanks to my AMAZING beta reader, Castiel Salvatore, without her, this story would probably make no sense what so ever. So, thankyou!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE.**


	3. Call Me

_''Call me a sinner, call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same,_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst,_

_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt,_

_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way."_

_- Shinedown._

Today was Monday, which meant that the results of the Quidditch tryouts would be posted. Ginny knew she did well, but the real question was _how_ well? _She had caught the snitch for Heaven's sake!_ However that mere fact wouldn't be enough to help her, other players had caught it as well….

She just hoped she made it. She didn't even want to imagine the amount of embarrassment that would explode within her if she failed to make the team. But most of all, she didn't want to see the disappointed faces of her family, Harry included. _Oliver did seem impressed with Ginny though, but maybe he was just easily impressed?_

_Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. No sense in worrying about it now. What's done is done._ Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny and Harry have gotten along very well since the tryouts. They would always exchange smiles as they passed one another and sit somewhat near each other. Their conversations always came easily and were never boring. At times though, Ginny felt a pang of guilt, because Harry had a girlfriend and she didn't want to stand in the way of his happiness. But Cho was not right for him. Ginny and many others were fully aware that Cho was only in it for the fame. Therefore, there was no true reason Ginny should feel guilty. After all, there relationship wasn't real and it would end up going nowhere.

Ginny knew that if she ever had the chance to be with Harry, she'd put in everything she had to make it work. Ginny had asked God numerous times, why he set people up to get hurt? It seemed that those who were truly good, always ended up in pain. It wasn't fair that people like Cho were able to walk away unscathed.

Later in life, she would realize her answer, and that was free will. Ginny believed that free will was the worst thing God could've of given human beings. Free will brought on death, war, pain, sadness, and starvation.

Ginny swung her legs off the bed and headed to the shower's to get ready for the day, which she hoped would be easy and quick. The moment her body left the comfortable mattress, Ginny couldn't wait to get back on it and _dream_.

* * *

><p>It was after lunch and Ginny had finished both of her exams-Potions and Herbology-which she believed she did fairly well on.<p>

Lunch had passed smoothly. Her and Harry talked plenty, mostly about the results of the tryouts, then delving into deeper topics about life and it's problems. Ginny could tell that Harry was still upset about Sirius, as he had every right to be. Ginny noticed how Cho kept quite only when they talked about Sirius, every other conversation Cho tried to outdo Ginny.

Earlier, Ginny had been telling Harry how she ended up in second place in the broom racing, during tryouts, and Cho, ever so nicely, asked '_How do you come in second? It was so easy for me and I was the last to go. You must need a new broom or something…" _Harry had given her a look of utter disbelief and shot Ginny an apologizing smile, which Ginny waved off. Cho's comments didn't bother her anymore, yet she wondered what Harry thought of them She couldn't help but hope that Cho's behavior would make her closer to what she secretly desired.

A cluster of random students had begun to leave their tables and head to their common room's, signaling that lunch was winding to an end. She saw Wood get up and walk in the direction of the moving staircases, which meant that he was going to put up the results. Ginny looked down the table and saw the people that were in tryouts, get up and follow in Wood's direction._This is it, the moment of truth_. Ginny thought to herself. Ginny _did_ want to know if she made it, however if she didn't…well then she'd want to curl up in a ball and hide from the world.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry mused gently, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, um, no…no, stay with Cho. I'll find you later and tell you." Ginny babbled.

"I'll go with you." Ron offered, seated beside her. "I want to find out how good I did."

Ginny nodded in agreement and stood up, taking a deep breath before she headed towards the Common room with Ron.

Surprisingly, there was a line on the staircases. Ginny politely made her way up to the front to see what the hold up was. It was there she found a disheveled Neville Longbottom.

"I've forgotten the password again! I wrote it down, and I put it in my pocket, and it just disappeared!" Neville sputtered, his voice trembling.

"It's okay, Neville, it's easy…" Ginny started, her voice lowering into a whisper, "…it's wattlebird. Now say it." she coaxed.

Neville strode up to the Fat Lady and said, "Wattlebird." And with that, the Picture swung to its side, unveiling the circular passage, which led to the common room.

"I reckon that was the first password I said that she responded too!" Neville declared triumphantly.

"Finally." Ginny said, laughing at how proud he was.

Her and Neville walked together into the common room to find a group of Gryffindor's all piled together in front of a wall. She noticed that Ron was already at the front.

"How do you think you did?" Neville asked.

"I think I did well, hope I made it, but _wait_…you didn't tryout Neville, why are you up here so early?" Ginny questioned, clearly confused.

"Oh! I had to get a few books for my next classes." Neville stated, his expression indicating that he nearly had forgotten why he was in the Common Room in the first place.

"Why don't you just carry a back pack around with you? It'd save you time and energy…"

"You know what Ginny, that's a good idea…" Neville trailed off absently, before disappearing up the stairs to retrieve whatever he had come to get.

Ginny pushed her way to the front of the group and searched for her name. On her way down the list, she saw that Helen made the chaser position. Ginny smiled brightly at that. _Helen was a good player, pretty fast on her broom too._

She continued down the sheet of paper, her eyes quickly hitching on her name.

__Ginny Weasley - Chaser, Seeker__

__She made the team!__ And she had acquired two positions, nonetheless. Chaser was good but Seeker was brilliant! She couldn't wait until her brother's and Harry found out.

"I made it!" Ginny shrieked happily.

"I knew you would." chirped Helen from behind, a grin on her face.

"You made it too! We're chasers!" Ginny said, glowing with happiness.

"Yeah!" Helen laughed. "Well, I have to get going. But see you during practice."

They waved and Helen went upstairs to her room.

Ginny glanced around for Ron, who was sitting down with an awe-struck smile on his face.

"By the smile on your face, I'm guessing you made the team. Which position are you?" Ginny asked, plopping down next to him.

"Oh yeah, I've made the team all right. I'm the new Keeper." Ron beamed.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Ginny smiled gleefully at her brother.

"And you?" he pressed, his attention now on her.

"Oh…" Ginny tapered off, her eyes downcast, pretending to be devastated. "…_well_…"

"Hey. No need to tell me. I'll let the family down easy." Ron reassured, patting Ginny's back.

"Ron, really, who are you kidding? I'm one of the new Chaser's _and_ I'm the Seeker!" Ginny snapped her gaze back up to him immediately, her eyes shining brightly.

"What? No way, how could you be Seeker? Harry's the Seeker."

"It's called 'When Harry Can't Be Seeker I'm The Seeker'." Ginny drawled sarcastically.

"That's great Gin. I have to go upstairs and get some thing, I'll see you later." Ron said, heading for the stairs.

Ginny couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She needed to tell Harry. She sprung up from the couch and headed to the circular passageway, but as soon as she was in the middle of it, the door opened, revealing Harry and Hermione.

"Well? How'd you do?" Harry prodded, excitedly.

"You can say hello to one of the new Chaser's and your substitute Seeker." Ginny bubbled, grinning like a bloody idiot.

"You're joking?" Harry said. Ginny could see the excitement in his eyes build up.

"Nope." Ginny declared proudly.

The next thing she knew, she heard Harry and Hermione shriek a 'Congratulations!', and then Harry pulled her into a hug. His arms were wrapped around Ginny's shoulders and her hands hugged his back, her face resting on his left shoulder. As soon as it happened, it was over.

Harry had just hugged Ginny. Ginny couldn't believe it. And she couldn't believe how good he smelled…like mint. Her Potions class wasn't that advance yet, but she knew she'd learn about love potions and she wondered if her's would smell like Harry; _minty_…

It was during dinner when she was the happiest. Ginny and Hermione were already at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, seated in the middle as usual. Then, Harry came and sat right next to Ginny and all they talked about was Quidditch.

Ginny couldn't believe how happy Quidditch made Harry. It was good that he seemed to have something to take his mind off of things. Fred and George were completely ecstatic when they found out their little sister had made two positions on the team. Ginny figured she's send an owl to her parents about it, later. While Ginny and Harry were eating and chatting, Ginny noticed that Cho wasn't with the group. Her eyes flitted around the hall for her. Ginny found her sitting at the Ravenclaw table, looking miserable.

"Why's Cho sitting over there?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, signaling he didn't want to talk about it. Ginny just nodded.

"Our little sister, a Chaser and our little brother, a Keeper." Fred sung happily.

"Wait 'till mum hears about this." George chimed in.

"She'll go bonkers." Fred remarked.

"Ron, you better be good. Next week is our first match of the year and it's against Slytherin and if we lose, Wood would go mad. You too Ginny." George warned.

The rest of lunch proceeded as such. Fred and George kept giving them advice on how to play with Slytherin. 'The nastiest team there is' cautioned the twin's friend, Lee Jordan.

Harry remained quite though and that bothered Ginny. Obviously Ginny's question about Cho had made him upset. Unfortunately she didn't know how to approach the subject, so she left it alone.

It was around 6:15pm and some student's decided to go back up to their Common Room's. The twins and Neville left, leaving Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron to themselves. Harry started talking again. He seemed much better then before. Ron and Hermione were in their own conversation, so Ginny decided to start up one with Harry.

"You know you can tell me about your troubles." Ginny whispered softly. This seemed to take Harry by surprise. By the look on his face, Ginny thought that Harry hadn't suspected that she'd ask something like that.

"Oh, uh…what makes you think I have troubles?" Harry muttered.

Ginny gave a short laugh. "Please, you've barely said a full sentence since I brought up Cho…" Ginny stopped suddenly, as she caught Harry's face fall slightly. "…and there it is again. What's the matter?" Ginny urged, twisting her body towards him.

"It's nothing. Just a fight." he dismissed miserably.

"Fight about what?"

Harry took in a shaky breath, as if he was unsure if he wanted to tell her or not. Seconds seemed like minutes. Harry would not meet her gaze.

"What was the fight about Harry?" Ginny demanded impatiently.

"The fight was about you." Harry stated, staring her dead in the eye.

_Me? Me? How the hell could it be about me? What did I do? What?_ Ginny thought to herself. She was so confused. All her and Harry ever talked about was Quidditch.

"Me? How could it be me?" Ginny questioned, baffled.

"It's not that important Gin-"

"Yes it is. How else am I supposed to help you? Now tell me." Ginny interrupted.

Ginny simply wanted to know what was wrong, because she hated seeing Harry like this.

Harry rolled his eyes, like he was annoyed with her.

"Fine," Harry barked. "Cho thinks that you and me are becoming too close and she flipped out about it earlier."

"But…how? When we do talk, it's only about Quidditch…"

"Yeah, well try telling _her_ that." Harry snapped.

"That's all you had to say…" Ginny said quietly, suddenly feeling awful. This was not how she thought the conversation would go.

"Well if you just shut up about it, we both wouldn't be feeling this way." Harry snarled at Ginny once again, except this time he got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ginny just sat there, looking down. _What did she do?_ All Ginny wanted to do was make him happy and maybe if he told someone, he would feel better. Either Harry and Cho had a huge fight or it was about Sirius.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea myself. I just asked what was wrong and he flipped." Ginny muttered in a miserable voice.

"Better go find him and find out what's wrong." Ron stated, before shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes and getting up, leaving Hermione and Ginny at the table. Ginny could tell that Hermione wanted to go after them.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, go with them." Ginny urged, giving Hermione a meek smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"No, that's fine, really. I'll stay with you." Hermione assured weakly.

"Go." Ginny said in a stern voice.

Hermione gave her an apologetic smile, got up and left Ginny at the table, which was sparsely filled. The Great Hall was practically empty now.

Ginny decided that she'd just go to bed. _What good was staying up going to do?_ She got up and headed for the moving staircases.

"Where are you going?" Ginny stopped moving and turned around, meeting the cold gaze of the owner's harsh voice; _Cho_. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her face contorted into a scowl.

"Uh, to my room. I'm going to bed. _Why_?" Ginny mused, her voice muffled with exhaustion.

"Mind if we have a little chat?" Cho quipped, her tone icy.

"This 'little chat' really can't wait 'till tomorrow? Cho I'm tired."

"Come here." Cho growled, forcefully grabbing Ginny's wrist and towing her away from the staircases.

"What?" Ginny snapped. She really wasn't in the mood for games or in the mood for anyone or anything, actually.

"What's the deal with you and Harry?" Cho barked, folding her arms across her chest again.

"There is no '_deal' _Cho. We're friends, and just because a guy and a girl are friends doesn't mean they like each other." Ginny said in a sort of prissy tone.

"There is a _deal_!" Cho yelled. "Listen, weasel," Cho started, but Ginny came right up to her, face to face.

"It's Weasley." Ginny declared, in a threatening tone.

"Like anyone gives a damn." Cho scoffed. "You need to listen, and listen close, Harry will _never_ like you."

"Like me?"

__What did Cho mean? __Like__you.__

"Yes _you_." Cho hissed. "You probably think you're on the top of the world right now, don't you? Why? -Because you made the Quidditch team? News flash, loads of people have. That your friends with Harry? Lots of people are. You get high marks? I bet you'll never beat Hermione's record. You have brothers that are popular? That doesn't make you popular. You're poor for Heaven's sake! I can't believe your parents can even own a house! I'm surprised you didn't get your mother's hand me downs from when she was at Hogwarts. I don't know why you think you're so special, but lets do a reality check, Weasley, you are everything opposite of special, you are nothing." Cho said.

While Cho's voice got louder, students began to gather around them, which only fueled the fire. Ginny felt that she was being physically stabbed over and over again. She could feel her cheeks turn beet red. Ginny did not think she was on top of the world and she didn't care if her family was poor, they all loved each other and that's all that mattered.

"You think that stuff hurt me? Well, here's a reality check for you. Cho, _you_ are nothing, and nothing you can possibly say will hurt me." Ginny said in a matter-of fact tone.

"Oh really? I bet if you knew the truth about what Harry really thinks of you, then it would hurt you." Cho taunted, with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Really? Okay, since Harry told _you_-of all people-what he thinks of me, why don't you share with the rest of us?" Ginny announced, her hands motioning towards the crowd that had circled around them. Cho gave a cold sniveling laugh.

"Fine. Not too long ago, before you did Quidditch tryouts, Harry told me the only reason why he was civil towards you was because you were Ron's baby sister. Ever notice how he has this sudden interest in you since tryouts? He just only plays nice with you because you're an important player on the team. He can't stand you. The only reason why he saved your helpless, possessed self, in your first year was because he would lose Ron as a friend. He could care less if you're alive or not. I mean really, what are you to him? I know, _hell_, everyone knows that you've had or have a little crush on Harry. But Ginny, he doesn't like you in general, so why would he think of you anymore than that? Unlike you, Harry has fancied me for some time now, so you have no chance whatsoever to get with him. You always ask how he's doing, but do you really even care? The only reason why Harry talks to you is so he doesn't hurt your feelings, because Harry is sweet. So why don't you get lost? No one likes you and if they do talk to you, it's only out of pity. You're a charity case." Cho finished her little speech, leaving Ginny at a loss for words. She gave one last smile, turned on her heel, and left, leaving the whole entire crowd gawking at Ginny, shocked.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She just stood there, refusing to let the tears roll down her cheeks. She looked around and thankfully, neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione were there. Suddenly, the crowd broke out into whispers, still eyes fixed on her. And finally, she couldn't hold in the tears, they started rolling down her cheeks, tear after tear, drenching her skin. Then Ginny felt little arms wrap around her waist and a head, rest on her chest in a comforting way. Then another pair of arms winded around her from the back, and a head rested on her back as well. Through the tears, she saw that the person hugging her front was Kevin, the first year that she helped with the Potions homework, and she guessed the other person that was hugging her from the back was the girl that was with him.

It was a sweet gesture, it really was, but Ginny didn't want to be bothered by anybody. She just wanted to be alone. She wanted to flee to her Secret Escape.

Ginny removed the hands around her torso and ran straight towards the Great Hall again, looking for her secret passage.

During her first year, Ginny had overheard her brother's, Fred and George, talk about a secret passageway that was found in the Great Hall. It was by a painting that hung low to the floor. It was a man who was always sleeping, snoring very loud too, who often got angry with the students for disturbing his sleep. Once you opened the picture, you had to crawl for a while through a damp, dark, cold passageway, but it led out to the grounds by the Black Lake. By the Black Lake, there was one side that had a sort of cave like formation in one of the mountains. It was right by the shore and it was perfectly hidden by a pine tree. She guessed people could see it, but had no interest to go there. The walls were dirt, but the ground was soft, covered in nice, dark green moss. It made a very comfortable bed. But the best part was that no one knew about it, so it was Ginny's Secret Escape. Whenever she had a bad day, she would go there. The chirping of the birds, the sound of the wind whooshing through the trees, the soft trickle of water, you would even see the occasional deer here and there-along with Unicorns and other magical creatures, it also had a nice view of the castle. The Giant Squid would also pop out and show off in front of Ginny, doing interesting things with his long arms, and sometimes on hot days when she was there, she would go swimming, and the Squid would also, and if some sort of sea creature was near and wanted to harm Ginny, the giant Squid made sure she was safe. She considered them friends. _What's so wrong with being friends with a Squid?_

It was so peaceful. And right now, that's where she needed to be.

Ginny went behind where Dumbledore and the other teacher's sat, pulled the picture to its side, and crawled until she reached was nice. It was semi-dark and she could see her spot perfectly. She walked around to where her Escape was, which was a good mile walk. Her old tears now drying, but new tears forming and escaping.

She finally reached her destination, sat down on the nice, comfortable cool moss and just stared at the lake. The Squid was probably asleep, since the water was nice and calm.

Ginny laid down and turned to her side, feeling the comfort she needed. She was tired, she was heartbroken, she was depressed. She never tried to annoy Harry, she just wanted to be friends, but I guess that would never happen.

She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over her. As reality hit her, her heart torn into shreds, she realized just how scared she was. Scared that no one would ever be able to mend her tattered heart and that she would be miserable for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here ya go! I hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it. This story is dedicated to my amazing beta reader, Castiel_Salvatore, for putting up with all this story's flaws. Thank you so so so so much for making this chapter a great one, and I hope you stay with the story. And everyone should go check out her story, because it's the best I've seen on Fanfiction.**

**And remember, REVIEWS = LOVE.**


	4. Rolling In The Deep

"_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark._

_Finally I can see you crystal clear,_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare,_

_See how I leave with every piece of you,_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do.''_

_- Adele._

Ginny slept in her Secret Escape, so comfortably deep in her mind that no nightmares plagued her. She slept peacefully. She thought after the night she had, she wouldn't be getting any, but her Escape had coaxed her into forgetting her troubles. She was grateful she had found this haven.

Ginny started feeling droplets of refreshing, yet icy, waterfall trickle onto the soft flesh of her forehead and cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly, curious to see what the problem was. She squinted, blinking furiously as the blazing hot sun blinded her vision.

_What time was it?_ She thought.

She glanced around her surroundings, her gaze hitching on the Giant Squid. He was staring intently at her with his one eye. All of his legs peeked out of the dark water. Ginny gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Ginny asked. The Squid responded by dipping one of his massive legs into the cool, black water of the lake and with a wave of his tentacle, a spray of water misted her cheeks.

"Stop it, will you?" Ginny said, slightly annoyed, wiping the moisture off her face. He stopped only for a moment, before dipping two of his massive arms back into the water and sending an even greater torrent of water her way. Ginny was now nearly drenched.

_What is his problem?_ She thought angrily.

"Stop! What do you want?" she fumed. Ginny watched as he raised an arm, pointing to the castle. She figured he was trying to tell her that she better get going to the castle now or else she'd be late for her first class.

"I don't care. I'm not going." she declared in a stern tone.

But as her mind wandered she realized that if she didn't go, people would assume she was sulking in a room somewhere and Ginny didn't want that. She wanted to show everyone that Cho Chang did not get her down and that she was _better_ than her. Ginny couldn't let Cho have that satisfaction. Ginny knew however, that probably everyone at school already knew about it. Nothing is kept a secret at Hogwarts. Not for long, at least.

The Giant Squid continued to drench Ginny with water, now leaving her soaking wet.

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny yelled. "Go back there and have everyone stare at me like a troll is growing off of me? Everyone knows what happened last night, and they're all going to talk about it! And _worse_, they'll be sympathetic towards me, like _I_ need it." Ginny snickered. _Why did the Squid care if she went back or not?_

The Squid, obviously offended by Ginny's shouting, gave her one final splash of water, before disappearing underneath the surface. He did not resurface again.

Ginny sighed heavily and looked around. The air was warm, although a cool breeze rippled through her hair occasionally. Birds were chirping happily in the trees, some singing gleeful tunes. Suddenly Ginny heard the sound of branches snapping. She swiveled her head towards the origin of the noise. Ginny quickly settled her sights upon a unicorn that was silently gnawing away at the grass that cloaked the ground. Ginny had only seen a unicorn once before, and that was during her Care Of Magical Creatures class last year.

"Hello." Ginny whispered softly.

The unicorn's ears pricked up, lifting its head to look at her. Ginny managed a weak smile and the unicorn relinquished an odd noise that rumbled at the back of its throat. It slowly trotted towards her. It stopped at her feet, craning its neck, sniffing Ginny's hair curiously. Ginny knew that unicorns were harmless. Therefore she fearlessly reached her palm out and started to stroke its silky-soft mane.

"You're very pretty. I think I've seen you before." Ginny cooed gently.

Initially the unicorn went ridged, startled upon hearing her voice up so close. But within moments it relaxed and returned its attention back to eating away at the grass.

"You're lucky you're an animal. You don't have to go through _human_ things. I don't think you've had someone tell you off in front of the whole school, or learn that the boy you've practically loved since your First Year, only talks to you because you're his best friends sister." Ginny rattled on miserably, feeling tears sting the rims of her eyes. She blinked them back furiously, willing them not to fall. Ginny was tired of crying.

The Unicorn, somehow sensing her sadness, nudged its head against the side of Ginny's in a comforting way. She started to stroke its mane again. Minutes later the unicorn got tired of standing and sat itself in front of Ginny, facing her.

"Want to trade places?" Ginny mused hopelessly, naturally receiving no response. Even though she had just woken up, Ginny felt the fatigue crash over her again. She had not the faintest idea as to why. After all, all she had done was exchange mindless chatter with a unicorn and a squid.

"Well, I'm taking a nap now. Wake me if anything interesting happens." Ginny yawned tiredly, lying down on her stomach. The unicorn mirrored her motions, resting its head close to Ginny's. Ginny could fell its soothingly cool breath tickle her face as she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ginny woke up two hours later to find the unicorn was still there, sleeping away. The sky had darkened, so Ginny figured it was probably around dinnertime. She decided that she'd at least show up for the rest of the day, to make some effort. Ginny gave the unicorn a parting soft smile. She stood up and straightened her uniform, turning on her heel and heading towards the castle.

Ginny finally came around to the castle grounds and it seemed like everyone was going to dinner. _Good_, Ginny thought, _I'm starving_. As she strolled along the grounds, she heard people talking about Quidditch, reminding her that today was the first day of practice. _Lovely_.

She walked into the castle, and quickly found that her presence attracted some apprehensive stares. Ginny ignored them, holding her head high. She carefully wiped away any stray emotions from her face, plastering on a bright smile to those who looked her way. She strode towards the Common Room, in need of a shower.

"Hi Ginny!" greeted a voice ahead of her. Inching closer, she realized the owner of the voice was Kevin. He was standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Ginny passed by him, giving him a brief 'hello' and continuing on her way. While on her journey to the Gryffindor Common room she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes focusing on the victim of her obliviousness. He had dark, untidy hair, although the look seemed to fit him. He turned around and Ginny then realized that it was Harry. _Of course, out of all the people in Gryffindor, it was had to be him._

To add to her own embarrassment, Ginny felt her cheeks flush a deep shade of pink. Trying to avoid an unwanted confrontation, Ginny attempted to walk around him. Unfortunately, Harry gently caught her arm, turning her around to face him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he pressed.

At this point, Ginny wanted nothing to do with Harry. She was too mortified knowing how he really felt, and she was sure he knew about what happened last night with Cho.

"No, I have to go do something." she dismissed, wrenching her arm free from his grasp and sprinting upstairs to take her shower.

After she was dressed and ready, she descended the spiral staircases where she found Harry, Hermione, and Ron waiting for her at the bottom.

_Why couldn't Harry just leave? _She thought.

"Hello…" Ginny mumbled, confused as to what was happening.

"Where've you been at? I haven't seen you all day today." Ron questioned. _What was she going to say? She certainly couldn't tell them the truth, especially with Harry there._

"What does it matter? I'm here now." Ginny huffed in frustration.

"We know _that_…but we think something's wrong. Is there, Gin?" Hermione probed gently. Ginny glanced at Harry, seeing the concern embedded within his features.

_He's a bloody good actor. _She thought.

"Nothing's wrong! Just leave me be, will you?" Ginny argued, irritated. She was so annoyed by the whole charade that she simply stormed out the Common Room without sparing a second glance.

She was halfway down the moving staircase, when she heard her name being called. She turned around only to see Harry, panting, as he ran down the steps towards her.

"Listen, I don't understand what your problem is, but something is obviously bothering you. You told me yesterday that I could talk to you about _my_ troubles, and you can do the same you know." Harry admitted sincerely.

Ginny gave a snort. _Like he really cared._

"No I can't Harry. I want nothing to do with you. So why don't you just leave me alone?" Ginny pleaded desperately.

"That's going to be pretty hard when Quidditch practice is tonight." he said frankly.

"Then stay out of my way." Ginny growled, spinning around and walking into the Great Hall.

She should feel proud of the way she handled herself with them, but Ginny only became more miserable. She was so tired of being miserable and feeling sorry for herself. One of the questions Ginny had to ask herself was, _did she really believe the things Cho said?_

_Yeah, her family was poor, but they all loved each other and stood beside one another, and they weren't even _that _poor._ _They always had enough to get by. It was because they weren't as rich as the Malfoy's. According to nearly everyone, if you were a pureblood family, you had to be rich and if you weren't, you were deemed a disgrace. _

Ginny didn't feel like conversing, so she got a plate of food, filling it with ham, turkey legs, green beans, and mashed potatoes, topping it off with a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice. She barely could carry her plate and her drink, so unfortunately she didn't have another arm for desserts. She was about to turn and leave when she felt a hand tug at her robes, and Ginny saw it was the girl who was always with Kevin.

"Hello." Ginny smiled.

"Need any help?" she asked, reciprocating Ginny's warm smile.

"Oh! Um, yeah. Help would be great actually. I just need another plate for desserts." Ginny stated, getting another plate that magically appeared in front of her. Her and the little girl then began piling on all sorts of sweets, and then Ginny got an idea. "Have you had dinner yet?" she mused. The little girl shook her head. "Well how about we get enough food for both of us and go upstairs and eat?" Ginny suggested. The little girl's face lit up at Ginny's kind offer, so they both got double the food and went up to their Common Room.

They talked a lot during their dinner. Ginny learned that the girl's name was Madeline and that Kevin has been her best friend since they were six. Ginny also discovered that Madeline has a crush on Kevin, which Ginny found all too cute.

After their dinner, Madeline went up to her room. Ginny was still downstairs when Hermione came in.

"Who was that?" Hermione queried, sitting across from Ginny.

"Oh, that's Madeline, she's a First Year," Ginny answered. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Hermione hesitated, but instead of saying what she _really_ wanted to say, she simply stated, "Dumbledore announced that tomorrow will be our first visit to Hogsmeade…" she started "…and well, I just want to know if you're alright. I heard Cho and her friends talk about what they said and-"

"Does Harry know what they said?" Ginny interrupted her.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. It was in the girl's bathroom when I heard it. But you aren't those things and I _truly_ believe that Harry doesn't think of you like that." Hermione admitted honestly, giving Ginny a sad smile.

"Maybe he does, or maybe he doesn't. I just need to move on." Ginny sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Move on? You still like Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny swiftly realized that no one had known that she liked Harry. Nevertheless, she knew she could trust Hermione.

"Yeah." Ginny admitted casually.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I knew it."

"I don't know what to do, Hermione…" Ginny said helplessly.

"I think you should try to move on from him, try it out again with Dean." Hermione suggested.

"But-"

"No buts!" Hermione cut her off, "I know he isn't like Harry, but you have to try, _okay_? Now go, you have Quidditch practice."

Abiding by Hermione's demands, Ginny went up stairs and got ready for Quidditch. For once, she really wasn't in the mood for Quidditch. But at least she would be able to take her anger out on something.

Throughout the whole Quidditch practice, Ginny kept in mind Hermione's words on going back out with Dean.

It was the next day and it was the Hogsmeade trip, which Ginny couldn't wait to go. Earlier, she asked Dean if he wanted to go with her and Dean happily agreed.

They were now wandering around Hogsmeade, hand in hand. Ginny was eating a chocolate frog, which Dean had bought for her and Dean was playing with a new toy he had purchased from the Joke Shop. They remained in Hogsmeade for a few hours, before they decided to go back to the castle. They were now walking back towards the castle, when Ginny heard something. It sounded like a person crying. Ginny looked around, only to find no one. _However, it was fairly dark out…_

She shrugged it off and kept walking. But the closer she got to the woods, the louder she could hear it. _Was someone in trouble?_ She thought. Ginny didn't think she could live with herself if she knew someone got hurt and she did nothing.

"Oh, Dean, I'm going to go take a walk in the woods. I'll meet you back at the castle in a little while." Ginny said, already starting to walk in the direction the noises were coming from.

"But-"

"I'll see you later!" Ginny cut him off, walking into the woods.

It was quite beautiful. The soft grass, the birds, the tall trees, it all reminded Ginny of her Secret Escape.

She delved deeper into the woods until she came to a small clearing, at its center, a tree stump. It looked like one of Hagrid's chairs. The crying had now turned into sniffling, but it was clearer than ever.

"Hello?" Ginny called out softly.

No answer, but the sniffling hadn't stopped. _Maybe someone has an invisibility cloak_, she thought. She wandered around the clearing for a few minutes. And just when she was about to give up, something caught her eye. By the tree stump was a rock. However, it was more or less, a half of a rock, but the cut was too clean to actually be broken apart.

Ginny walked towards it and bent down near the stump. Her hand skimmed the area surrounding the rock, her palm touching something that felt like cloth. _So it is an invisibility cloak, _she thought.

She started to lift the cloth, higher and higher, until she saw two feet peeking out. She raised it even higher, wanting to know who the crying person was.

Finally, the cloak was completely off and she finally saw exactly _who _was crying. It was the boy who she had bumped into earlier. His hair was still untidy, but now, his glasses were fogged and his cheeks stained with salty tears. Ginny knelt down beside him and spoke softly,

"_Harry?_"

**Author's Note:**

**CLIFFHANGER. Dun dun dunnnn. Anywho, someone pm'd me saying that I dont give credit to JK Rowling for the character's, well OBVIOUSLY i don't own them, so yeah, all the character's belong to JK Rowling, happy? And I wanted to thank my beta reader, Castiel_Salvatore because she makes this story sound intelligent with all her big words, so thankyou(:**


	5. What Doesn't Kill You

"_You think you've got the best of me. _

_Think you've had the last laugh, bet you think everything good is gone. _

_Think you left me broken down, think id come running back. _

_Baby you don't know me, 'cause your dead wrong. _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller. doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. _

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps a little lighter, doesn't mean I'm over because your gone."_

_- Kelly Clarkson._

"_Harry_?"

The sniffling had finally stopped, but Harry did not move.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked quietly. But he kept ignoring her. Ginny touched his arm, ever so gently, but the second her finger's touched his forearm, he jerked his arm away, like her touch burned him.

_Why was he acting like this?_ Ginny thought. She couldn't imagine anything that would bring Harry to tears, that hasn't happened already. His sniffles were picking up again, but you could barely hear them.

Ginny produced a heavy sigh and wiped his tears away with her sleeve, and that was when Harry finally looked down at Ginny, but chose not to speak. She managed to give him a slight smile.

"You know," Ginny began softly. "When I was younger and I was upset, Fred and George would always try to amuse me. They would usually do something to Ron, have him quack like a duck, have his mind be in the state of a chicken, or they usually just tortured him. It worked sometimes, but the pain never really went away," she paused to take a breath,

"It's weird isn't it, though," Ginny continued. "You have all these people in your life worth drying for, who would do anything to help you, but no matter what, the depression never goes away. I don-"

"No." Harry snapped, shaking his head. "No, you don't have a _single_ clue on what if feels like, to know what pain really is. You," Harry said coldly, looking Ginny dead straight in the eye. "Don't have a single feeling, on what it's like to lose, not only your parents, but your godfather." And with his statement, Harry cast her one, nasty look, stood up, and stormed off.

Ginny sat there in shock, wondering what just happened. When she came out of her daze, Ginny saw that Harry was only a few feet away.

"Hey! Harry!" Ginny yelled. She got up and went to go after him, but lost him when he put back on the invisibility cloak. Ginny could feel the temperature rising in her ears. _You see what I get for trying to help people? I get crapped on,_ Ginny thought angrily. Obviously something had bothered Harry, and it was quite noticeable, but Harry needed to control his temper. Ginny didn't do a damn thing to get treated like that.

She gave a little shriek out of frustration and kicked the nearest rock. _Why does everyone treat me like I'm not important? _But she knew the answer, it was because of all her brother's, people just thought of her as 'another Weasley'. _But why? Why can't they just see me for Ginny? They act like I'm a helpless girl who can't lift a finger…_

_But that's going to change,_ Ginny thought as she started walking, _I'm going to make them notice me. I'll be the best Quidditch player they've seen, I'm going to get the best marks, I, Ginevra Weasley, will be what every girl wants to be, even if it kills me._

With one last, exhausted sigh, she kept walking until she reached the castle.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Harry and Ginny's encounter near Hogsmeade in the woods, and a lot has happened since then. Oliver Wood got accepted early into a Quidditch school, where he'll go and train, then one of the famous Quidditch Teams manager will pick where he goes, so he left Hogwarts early, on his last day at Hogwarts, she could clearly remember their conversation, it was during lunch,<p>

"_Hey, Ginny!"_

_Ginny looked up from her plate of food, to see who had been calling her name, and it was Wood._

"_Hey Oliver…what's up?" Ginny asked as he sat down across from her._

"_Well, as you know, I'm leaving Hogwarts, which means I'm leaving the Quidditch team…" He stopped abruptly, his focus now on the window nearest to them._

"_Go on," Ginny said snapping her fingers to get his attention._

"_What? Oh, right! Yeah, well I gave Harry the captain job since he's probably the best on the team - oh, no offense, Gin," Wood said as Ginny cast him an offended glare. Ginny just nodded her head._

"_Then I thought," Oliver continued, "Who would be the co-captain? And your name came to mind! In all honesty, you're a damn right good player. So, will you take it?"_

_Oh. This was a shock. Ginny never thought herself as the leading type, but then again, she wasn't the leader, she would help the captain when needed. But that would mean she would have to work with Harry, and Ginny wasn't so sure if she wanted to be around him, in general. But then again, Ginny did say that she wanted to be what every girl wanted to be, and in that she stated being the best Quidditch player, and this opportunity would certainly help…_

"_I'll do it." Ginny said with a smile, which led to Oliver beaming at her._

"_I knew you wouldn't let me down!" He practically yelled. "I feel a lot better by leaving the Quidditch team in good hands, you guys will be undefeated - Oy! Harry! Guess what!" Wood yelled down the table to where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville sat._

_They all cast their eyes on Wood, then Ginny, who's cheeks turned a deep scarlet, but Harry looked straight at Wood._

"_What?" Harry asked. And here it comes._

"_Ginny is going to be your second in command! Say hello to your co-captain!" Wood said excitedly. _

_Ginny looked over towards Harry eagerly, and to her shock, Harry was looking back at her. But to Ginny's disapproval, he just gave a slight nod and resumed eating again._

_Wood gave Ginny a confused look, but Ginny just shrugged and muttered, "Don't ask." To Ginny's relief, Wood nodded and left the subject at that. He checked the time on his watch._

"_Merlin's Beard! I've go to go! Well, it was a pleasure Ginny," Oliver offered his hand, and Ginny shook it, giving him a smile. "Maybe I'll come back down again and watch a Gryffindor match…yes, I think I will. Well, good luck to you, and remember, do not, I repeat, do not, let Slytherin win any games," He gave her a smile, "Bye, now." And with that, he got up and left the Great Hall for the last time, and Ginny was sad to see him go._

Besides the slightly depressing departure of Wood, George and Fred quit school to go start their Joke Shop business in Hogsmeade, and with just two days without them, the school seems a little less bright. Peeves has been making sure that there was still hell going on at school, which made it a bit more enjoyable, but not as much for Ginny.

It was quite a remarkable day, the day they left. The twins released their fireworks in every class room, every hall, even every closet. It got Ginny out of a Potions exam, which she barely had time to study, due to Quidditch. Ginny could remember the look on Snape's face when hundreds of fireworks disguised as a dragon came bursting through the door, scared nearly everyone half to death, but it was worth it.

But the fireworks weren't the only things the twins left to remember them by, for a whole week the twins threw a party in the Gryffindor Common room nearly every night, sneaking goods from the kitchens and smuggling a tub full of Butterbeer. They also made the fifth floor into a live swamp, which was utterly disgusting, but it was quite funny watching all the Professor's flip about it.

The last day of Fred and George was down right miserable. They tried their best to make everyone laugh, snap them out of their mood, but it did no good, especially to their best friend and fellow prankster, Lee Jordan, who had been sulking the whole day.

Before they left, they showed Ginny the most affection she ever saw coming from them. They both hugged her for about five minutes, each, gave her some of their inventions (extendable ears, a fake wand, a skiving snack box, ton-tongue toffee's, nosebleed nougat, and a couple canary creams) then finally, they told Ginny to send them an owl whenever she needs to, and that they wouldn't hesitate to help her out with anything, which Ginny was most grateful for. The twins gave everyone in Hogwarts (besides the Slytherins of course) a discount at their new shop.

As soon as Fred and George flew out the castle door's on their broomsticks, Ginny missed them more than she's ever missed anybody.

On a different note, Harry and Ginny's relationship hasn't gotten better, at anything, worse. Ginny's been avoiding going anywhere near Harry, she just didn't want to realize how much tension there was there. But even with all the havoc that's been going on in her life, Dean was actually one of the good things.

Dean was understanding, he knew when to back off when Ginny was irritated, he gave her fairly good advice, helped her study, and most of all was very sweet, which was odd. The last time her and Dean dated…lets just say it didn't so well.

Every night Ginny retreated to her Secret Escape, the only place where she felt truly happy. Her plan to be what other girl's wanted to be seemed to be working well, being the co-captain of Quidditch, surely was good, Ginny kept getting high marks in all her classes, and more people have been starting to talk to her. To the most, she was pleased, but one afternoon in her Secret Escape, she realized that she'd rather have Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna as her friends and be horrible at Quidditch, get poor marks, and go back to the 'Other Weasley' girl, then have all these fake people that pretend to like her around her.

_Harry…_ that one name Ginny absolutely hated. Harry did weird things to Ginny, he made her feel all these emotions she never wanted to feel, act the way she did sometimes, and her heart never hurt as much before him, and they haven't even dated. Ginny knew she was suppose to think these things about Dean, and mind you, she felt down right horrible about it, but she couldn't help it. Ginny came to the fact that Dean, nor any other guy, would never be Harry James Potter.

Ginny wished, more than anything to get over him, _it's been how many years? Years, Ginny, years!_

You'd think after all that time, with two boyfriends, Ginny would get over him, but then again, Ginny wasn't normal. But Ginny had things to look forward to this week, they would have Quidditch practice tomorrow, then on Friday a game against Ravenclaw. And Ginny would love nothing more than knocking that disgusting Cho Chang right off her broom.

* * *

><p>Today was Friday, and all of Ginny's classes were finished. It was also the day of the Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and Ginny was more than excited. The past Quidditch practices went well, Harry and Ginny barely talked, only a few words were exchanged, but Ron had been doing spectacular defending his hoops, Harry could see the tiny snitch a mile away, the new beater's however…needed some improvement, but other than that, the chaser's were great, Ginny actually thought that they had a chance at winning.<p>

It was a rainy day, of course, but Ginny wouldn't let that ruin her good spirits. Usually rainy Quidditch days were fun, but it was very hard to see, even with the Impervius spell it was rather difficult, but that wouldn't stop Ginny from making this game her absolute best.

It was now dinnertime, and Ginny had just entered the Great Hall, filled with all of Hogwarts students, all talking about the following game. Ginny walked past the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table's, hearing a couple people shout, "Hey Ginny!"

Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and was quite relieved that they stopped wearing their "Weasley Is Our King" crown shaped badges.

She finally reached her own House table, and went to go sit near Helen Smith, but the voice of a person who seemed to have a mouth full of food, which clearly belonged to Ron, stopped her.

"Hey Ginny, over here!" He yelled. Ginny looked over to see Ron sitting next to Harry, and Hermione sat across from them, there was an empty seat next to Hermione which looked like it could seat two people.

Ginny looked at Helen, who was looking at her, and said, "Want to go sit over there?" Helen looked doubtful but agreed.

Ginny took a seat next to Hermione, which resulted to Harry sitting across from her, and Helen took the seat next to Ginny.

Ginny sat down and started adding mashed potatoes, London broil, carrots and a croissant before pouring a nice cold glass of pumpkin juice.

"Who's this?" Ron asked, mouth still full of food.

"Oh, really Ron? Would it kill you to chew, then speak?" Hermione snapped, but Ron just rolled his eyes. Ron swallowed a pretty big amount of food and again, asked who Helen was. Harry and Hermione both looked up from their plates, wondering the same thing.

"This," Ginny said, gesturing towards Helen, "Is Helen, Helen Smith, Ron, you should know her from Quidditch?" But Ron kept a blank look on his face, "She's a Chaser…" Ginny said, waiting for recognition to emerge on Ron's face, but it never came.

"Even I know that," Hermione said, Ron seemed to ignore her and go back to eating.

"Down right disgusting out, look at it up there…" Ron said a tad bit miserably, looking up at the ceiling. Ginny did so, along with the other's, and saw the Great Halls ceiling was dark and cloudy, with flashes of lightning and the little roars of thunder.

"Joy…" Ron said, resuming to his plate of piled food at once.

Harry cleared his throat. "So, Helen, excited for the game tonight?" Harry asked, still looking at Helen. Ginny didn't know why, but she didn't like Harry talking to Helen, especially in front of Ginny, who he was ignoring.

"Oh yeah, you?" Helen asked.

"Well, I will be from the stands," Harry said miserably.

"What?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself. And for the first time, since Oliver told Harry about Ginny being co-captain, Harry actually looked at Ginny.

"Well, I decided to take some time off, just for this match though…" Harry said, averting his eyes from Ginny and staring at his plate. Ron gave him a pat on the back, but Hermione remained quiet, and Ginny noticed that she was reading a big, dusty book.

_Take a break? A break! Was he serous? _Ginny thought, slightly angry. Realization hit Ginny right in the face, with Harry being absent, that meant that Ginny had to coach the team all alone…

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Ginny snapped at Harry. "Would it of killed you, Harry? Really? You could of just written a note! Or are you to damn stubborn? A note Harry, a note. How on earth am I supposed to lead our Quidditch team to a victory if I don't have a heads up? What were you thinking? I don't even have a strategy lined up!" Ginny said, angrily. She realized that as she spoke more, her voice got higher, leaving everyone around them speechless. Harry just gaped at her, speechless as everyone else.

Ginny just shook her head and stormed off towards the common room. She knew that her outburst was unnecessary, and that Harry didn't deserve it, at least not in front of the whole school. But Ginny couldn't help it, she was so angry with Harry. How could he treat her like this? After all the times she stuck up for him, believed in him when no one else could. Ginny thought she proved that last year in the Department of Mysteries. Harry wasn't the only one who lost Sirius, Ginny did care about what happened to him, and she liked to think of him as family.

_Maybe Harry needed to hear that, have someone finally tell him the truth, and of course it'll be me, but he cant just hurt the people who've supported him for six years._ She thought.

Ginny never doubted him, not his visions, not his theories, not anything. But Ginny didn't understand why it was different with her, in reality, she was just as good of a friend to Harry as Ron, Hermione and Neville, but she was treated like…she didn't even know. Ginny was just frustrated being mistreated, misunderstood, always being the girl who couldn't handle anything, the girl who couldn't fight, who'd let someone else fight. In all truth, Ginny was getting sick of it, fast.

Ginny walked up the stairs in her Common Room, up the girl's dormitory. The whole lunch period she spent on her bed, thinking of ways and strategies for her team tonight. Ginny would be Seeker, Helen, Demelza Robins and Katie Bell are the Chaser's, and the Beater's are Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coot, while Ron is the Keeper. Ginny figured she could just wing the pep talk when she got there, but she had no idea what to tell the other's. There were four new people on the team, and Ginny was stumped on what to tell them.

"Well, its easy," Ginny thought out loud to herself, "I'll tell the Beaters that if any bludger get's in a teammate's way, hit the bludger will all their might towards Ravenclaw's players, yeah…sounds simple enough. I could tell the Chaser's to not let the quaffle out of their sight and to not be afraid to break a bone or two, Ron knows what to do, I know what to do, and that should be good…" Ginny finished.

Ginny looked outside and gave a little pout, it was so gloomy, windy, and raining, it looked down right awful.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and peered around her four-poster bed and saw that it was Helen.

"Hi." Ginny said.

"It's Quidditch time!" Helen said happily, she was practically beaming at Ginny, and Ginny couldn't help smiling at her back.

"It is? I guess we better get going then," Ginny said, getting off her bed and headed towards the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Helen asked which made Ginny stop in her tracks.

Ginny hesitated before saying, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just you totally spazzed out on Harry. I've never seen you so…angry, before." Helen shrugged.

"He just get's under my skin,"

"Oh, I could tell, as with the rest of the school. As soon as you left, he just stared at your seat then stormed off, it looked like he was going after you, but I guess he didn't. Everyone has been talking about it…" Helen said sadly. A part of Ginny actually wished Harry _did_ come after her, but that would never happen. Ginny chose to ignore what Helen had said, the only thing on her mind was proving to others that Ginny could lead the Gryffindor Quidditch team to victory.

"Well, let's go!" Ginny said.

Helen hurried Ginny across the entrance hall, down the stone steps, and out into the wet, windy, icy air.

The soggy grass splattered under their feet as they hurried down the slippery slopping lawns toward the stadium. Ginny had to actually cover her face at times to block all the wind and rain.

Ginny's team had already changed into their Quidditch robes, talking amongst themselves. Ginny cleared her throat and everyone's attention focused on her.

"Well, I haven't really gotten a look at the final line up for Ravenclaw, does anyone?" Ginny asked, and Helen raised her hand.

"There's two new Beater's, I don't know the names though, but they look like gorillas I tell you…" Helen shook her head in disgust, "They look like a new type of Crabbe and Goyle, but dumber, if that's even possible. But any who, there's only one new Chaser, don't know what her name is, but she's as thin as a stick, nothing major." Helen shrugged. Ginny's team looked a little relieved.

"Okay," Ginny said, "So it might not be that bad, even with the weather. Before I give the pep talk, I think we all should put the Impervius spell on our glasses." And they did so.

"Alright," Ginny said, looking around at her teammates, "I know I'm no Wood or Angelina Johnson, but that doesn't mean I want Gryffindor to win any less. I _know_ we can do it, I just know. I worked out a plan, for you beginners, I don't know if it will help, but at least it'll give you some sort of direction,"

Ginny turned to face Jimmy and Ritchie, and said, "You two, listen up, the only thing you need to worry about is getting to that bloody bludger before it knocks one of us off our brooms, don't be afraid of it, just think of it as a ball of cotton or something, and if you think you can manage it, try to aim it towards the Ravenclaw's. You think you got that?" The Beater's nodded.

Ginny turned towards Helen, Katie, and Demelza, and said, "Okay guys, I think it's pretty clear on what you need to do, but whatever you do, do _not_ let the quaffle out of your sight, and when you have a hold on it, hold onto it like your life depends on it, okay?" And the Chaser's nodded.

Then, she turned towards Ron, who was beaming at her,

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You're a natural, Gin." Ron said, smiling at her. And again, here came Ron's compliments. Ginny didn't mind it though, she liked it.

Ginny smiled and said, "Not nearly as good as Wood. But you know what to do, you got this Ron, don't let those sorry excuses for Wizard's get you down, just focus on the game, and you'll do fine, King." Ginny said to him which made Ron's ears turn red. Ever since the game last year, when Ron won the Quidditch Cup for his team, we was now known as the King to all Gryffindor's, and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but never the Slytherins.

They could hear hundreds of footsteps mounting the banked benches of the spectators' stands now. Some people were singing, although Ginny could not make out the words. She was starting to feel nervous, but she knew her butterflies were nothing compared to the new members.

"It's time," said Ginny in a hushed voice, looking at her watch. "C'mon everyone…good luck."

The team rose, shouldered their brooms, and marched in a single file out of the changing room and into the gloomy sky. A roar of sound greeted them in which Ginny could still hear singing, thought it was muffled by the cheers of the student's and the wind.

The Ravenclaw team was waiting for them. Their captain, Roger Davies was in the front, his blue robes flopping in the wind. Behind him lurked Jason Samuels and Duncan Inglebee, swinging their bats, which was supposed to some how intimidate the team. The Chaser's, Randolph Burrow and Jeremy Stretton were talking amongst themselves. And then her least favorite person stood to one side, Cho Chang, the wind causing her long black hair to whip in he face. She caught Ginny's eye, smirked, and mouthed the words 'Nothing' to her.

"Captains shake hands," ordered the umpire, Madam Hooch, as Ginny and Roger reached each other, Ginny could tell, more like feel, that he was trying to crush Ginny's fingers, though Ginny didn't wince. "Mount your brooms…"

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth a blew.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upward, out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she saw Ron streak off toward the goal hoop. She zoomed higher, dodging a bludger on her way up, and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold; on the other side of the stadium, Cho Chang was doing exactly the same.

"And it's Bell, Bell with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, not as good as Angelina Johnson of course, but hey, we all can't -"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Just telling the people the truth, Professor, you get a sense of realism - and she ducked Burrow, she's passed Davies, she's - ouch - been hit from the side by a bludger from Samuels…dirty, nasty little -"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall again.

"Oh, right, sorry Professor, again. Okay, back to the match, Davies catches the Quaffle, Davies heading back up the pitch and - hey, nice Bludger there Samuels, not bad at all, that's a Bludger to the head of Davies, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Helen Smith, Helen Smith of Gryffindor reverse passes it to Demelza Robins and Robins away -"

Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium and Ginny listened as hard as she could through the wind whipping around Ginny and the crowd, all yelling and booing and singing -

"- dodges Burrow, avoids a Bludger - close call, Helen. C'mon now Helen - look's like she's got the Keeper beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE SCORES! THAT'S A SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan cried into the microphone. A burst of chants came from the Gryffindor's, it was the old 'Fly High Gryffindor!' chant.

"- and it's Stretton with the Quaffle, Stretton heading for the goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead -"

A great swell of song rose, yet again, but a different song, from the Gryffindor stands below:

"_Weasley_ _is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King…"_

"- And Stretton tries to throw the Quaffle in…and…IT'S BLOCKED BY THE KING!"

A scream of delight came from the Gryffindor end: Ron had turned his broom over, on purpose, and blocked the Quaffle by his head.

"- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch -" cried Lee, trying to make his comments heard over the fellow Gryffindor's singing, but he could barely make himself heard above it.

"_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King."_

As Ginny was cheering on with the crowd for her brother, she forgot about her job, she needed to be focused on the Snitch. She realized that she had been stationary in midair for more than a minute, watching the progress of the match without sparing a thought for the whereabouts of the Snitch; horrified, she went into a dive and started circling the pitch again, staring around, trying to ignore the now thundering sky.

There was no sign of the Snitch anywhere she looked; Chang was still circling the stadium, just like Ginny. They passed midway around the pitch going in opposite directions.

" and it's Davies again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Burrow, Burrow's off past Bell, come on now Katie, you can take him - turns out you cant - but nice bludger from Coote and Burrow drops the Quaffle, Ravenclaw Captain Davies takes the Quaffle, and he's off up the pitch, come on now Gryffindor, block him!"

Ginny zoomed around the end of the stadium behind the Ravenclaw goal hoops, trying to get a better view of her brother; as she sped past the Ravenclaw keeper, she heard Grant Page singing the Slytherin version of 'Weasley Is My King'

"- and Stretton dodged Demelza again, and he's heading straight for the goal, stop it Ron!"

Ginny didn't have to look to see what happened: There was a terrible groan from the Gryffindor end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Slytherins. Looking around, Ginny saw Cho Chang smirking at her again.

Gryffindor was in the lead by only ten points, there was still time to catch the Snitch.

Ron let in one goal and blocked the other. Ginny just wanted to catch the Snitch and get somewhere warm…

" and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Burrow, ducks Davies, nice swerve Katie, and she throws to Smith, Helen Smith takes the Quaffle, she's past Stretton, she's heading for the goal, come on now Helen - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's now twenty-forty, twenty-forty to Ravenclaw and Burrow has the Quaffle…"

Ginny ducked a Bludger that Inglebee had sent rocketing in her direction and resumed her frantic scouring of the pitch for the Snitch, keeping one eye on Chang in continuing to soar around the stadium, searching fruitlessly…

"- Stretton throws to Davies, Burrow to Stretton, Stretton back to Davies - Demelza intervenes, Demelza takes the Quaffle, Demelza to Helen, this looks good - I mean bad - Smith's hit by a bludger from Inglebee of Ravenclaw and it's Davies in possession again…"

But Ginny had seen it at last: The tiny fluttering Golden Snitch was a couple feet below Cho.

She dived…

In a matter of seconds Ginny was right below Cho, feet from the ground, Ginny lifted her right hand from her broom, stretching it toward the Snitch, to her right, Ginny saw that Cho was doing the same thing, her arm extended too, reaching, groping…

It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds - Ginny's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball - Chang's fingernails scrabbled the back of Ginny's hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval…

They won, Ron only let two Quaffle's in, first match of the season and they won. They were going to be Champions, Ginny _knew_ it.

Ginny triumphantly raised her hand with the Snitch in it while her teammates gathered around her, all cheering for her, along with all the screaming Gryffindors.

"- GRYFFINDOR WINS! GINNY WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Cheered Lee.

_That's right Lee, yell it to the crowd so everyone knew who caught the Snitch._ Ginny thought triumphantly.

As Ginny and her beaming teammates walked back to the changing room, she knew that there was going to be a party in the Common Room tonight.

Ginny was right, in fact there was a party in the Common Room. As soon as her and her player's entered the room, every single Gryffindor was there, cheering and singing the 'Weasley Is My King' song and some people even sang, 'Weasley Is My Queen'.

Thankfully, Lee was always there when Fred and George snuck in the food from the kitchen's and the butterbeer. Lee managed to get three full tubs of icy cold butterbeer and got all the leftover's from dinner, which Ginny was most grateful, since she didn't have any. Even Professor McGonagall chimed in with the party, she had a couple double-fudged brownies and two cups of butterbeer before retiring to her office.

Ron was so thrilled with the victory, he grabbed Hermione's hand and danced with her all throughout the Common Room, of course with a couple butterbeer's in him, but Hermione didn't seem to mind.

Harry was nowhere to be seen, and at this point, Ginny didn't give a damn. If Harry didn't care, why should she?

The celebration went on for hours.

It was around ten o'clock when Ginny finished her Potions homework, she would start on her Astronomy homework next. They just started using telescopes, and they had to label the parts. She had Helen with her, but she finished her homework and was working on something for Herbology.

"Oh damn," Ginny said, irritably.

"What?" Helen asked, looking up from her homework.

"I forgot my stupid telescope." Ginny groaned.

"Where is it? I would let you borrow mine, but Professor Sinistra put some sort of spell on them, apparently it only allows the owner to use it, but I don't see what the problem is…" Helen said.

"Oh I know, and it's all the way in the Astronomy Tower…I'll be back." Ginny said, while getting up and Helen nodded.

The corridor's in the castle were pitch black, and Ginny couldn't see a thing.

Ginny whipped out her wand a whispered "_Lumos!_" and the tip of her wand lit up, giving her light to see.

As she traveled along the corridor's, she got yelled at several times by the portraits, telling her to "Put out that bloody light!", or "We're trynna sleep here!"

Ginny just ignored them though, and finally she reached her destination.

She walked into the classroom and started walking up the steep, spiral staircase until she reached the door, which led to the outside.

She walked through the door and immediately felt the icy air hit her face, she located her telescope propped against the ramparts, and went to retrieve it when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"_Nox!_" She whispered and her wand tip went out, it wasn't necessary, the moonlight was bright enough.

She looked over to the opposite side of her, and he had his back turned to her, Ginny could tell he had black hair, due to the moonlight reflecting off of it.

"H-hello?" Ginny asked.

The boy turned around and turned out to be, Harry. Ginny shook her head and thought, _Of course!_

"Stalking me, have you?" Harry asked, his tone wasn't cold or hurtful like it was when she found him crying, it was light, in a joke full manner. He gave her a slight grin and turned back.

"Totally," Ginny joked, rolling her eyes and giving a short laugh.

_Should I sit next to him? Or should I just leave…?_ Ginny thought, but she didn't know what to do, so she let her tongue do the talking.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked politely, hopefully not to offend him.

"Oh nothing, just…thinking," He said in a dreamy voice. Ginny decided that she should apologize for the way she treated him during dinner.

"Mind if I join you?" Ginny asked hopefully, and he mumbled out a 'Sure.'

She stood next to him, the view was breath taking, she could see miles over the valley, with the moon out in full view, it's radiant light reflecting all the hills and tree's.

"I want to apologize…" Ginny said, but instead of continuing, she took a deep breath and just thought of a way to say what she was apologizing for. "About how I yelled at you during dinner, I didn't mean to, it just sort of…came out." Ginny said sheepishly.

"No need, I deserved it. Big responsibility, I should of told you." Harry said, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, well, it could have been done more private." Ginny said and Harry just shrugged.

They just stared out into the mountains in comfortable silence. Minutes went by, but it seem like hours.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing to you," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"The way I treated you back at the Hogsmeade visit. I-I don't know why I was so angry, especially towards you, of all people," Harry confessed.

This seemed to take Ginny by surprise, she would never accept an apology from Harry, especially not tonight, of all nights.

"I just wanted to help." She said quietly.

"I know," He said quietly, "it's just so hard to say it, I mean, I can say it in my head perfectly fine, but when I try to tell it to someone, I just freeze or I lash out."

"Maybe if you wrote it down, like a note, and give it to somebody who you think could help," Ginny suggested. Harry didn't respond immediately, like he was debating one whether it would work.

"Yeah, maybe," He said, still thinking it over.

"You know Harry," Ginny started softly, "You weren't the only one who lost S-…Sirius that day…I thought of him like family." Harry froze next to hear, hearing his godfather's name.

A couple more minutes of silence passed by.

"I didn't even think of it that way," Harry whispered as he turned his head to look at Ginny, who looked back at him.

Ginny shrugged. "You should be more open minded."

Harry gave the first, genuine laugh ever since Sirius died.

"You are absolutely right, maybe you could help me." He said, still smiling.

"I'd love too." She said, smiling back at him.

A gust of chilly wind rushed through them, and Ginny shivered. It was then, Ginny realized all she was wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, she forgot to grab a jacket.

"Cold?" Harry asked and Ginny gave a small nod. She noticed Harry starting to shrug off her jacket, but before she could protest, he was already handing it to her.

"Thanks," Ginny said while putting on the jacket. As soon as it was on, she smelt the nice refreshing smell of mint. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Nah, I don't get cold." He grinned at Ginny which made her blush a little.

"You remember you said I could talk to you about…my…troubles?" Harry asked. Again, this took Ginny by surprise.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Ginny said, clearly stunned. "What's the matter?"

"Sirius." Harry said miserably. Ginny gave a sympathetic sigh and moved closer to him. She didn't know what overcame her to do it, but Ginny rested her head upon his shoulder and held on to his arm. Once again, Harry surprised Ginny by resting his head on top of Ginny's.

"I miss him," Harry choked out. "The first time I ever get a father figure in my life, and it only lasts about three years. And if it wasn't for me-"

"No," Ginny interrupted him, shaking her head, "Don't say that, Harry. It was _not_ your fault, it was Bellatrix's. And if anything Harry, I'm sure Sirius was more than pleased to see his godson to go through all the trouble just to get into the Ministry, risk his life, fight off Death Eater's, just because you thought he was in trouble. He loved to know that you went through all the risk just to save him," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Harry agreed.

A couple more minutes of silence.

"How are things with Cho? Is she still crying?" Ginny asked, trying to lighten up the mood, which she did considering she could feel Harry's mouth form into a smile and felt the rumbling inside his chest.

"Actually, she did a couple days ago. She thought someone said 'Cedric' and she just burst out in tears."

"Why do you put up that that?" Ginny asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not even sure why I like her." He confessed.

Bringing up Cho reminded Ginny of something Cho said to her once,

"_The only reason why he saved your helpless, possessed self, in your first year was because he would lose Ron as a friend. He could care less if you're alive or not. I mean really, what are you to him?"_

Cho's hurtful words ran through Ginny's mind, and she couldn't help but to ask,

"Why did you save me in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"What?" Harry asked, clearly not expecting that.

"My first year and your second year, you found out that Voldemort possessed me, and you went looking for me and saved me. Why?" Ginny asked, removing her head from his shoulder to get a better look at him.

"Oh, well…because you were my best friends sister, but you were also my friend, I'd like to think, and the thought of you dying just didn't sit right with me." Harry shrugged like it was no big deal, but it was the biggest deal Ginny had ever encountered. She managed to whisper an 'Okay.' and continued to gaze out into the mountains yet again.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"No reason." There was _no way_ Ginny was going to tell Harry what happened between her and Cho.

"But there is a reason, if you asked me out of the blue, I mean, it's been what? Four years?" He asked. But Ginny just waved her hand, but Harry wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ginny, just tell me." He asked, desperate for an answer.

"It was just something Cho said, that's all." Ginny said, turning her body in the other direction. The memories of that night flooded her memory, making her eyes water, and she didn't want Harry to see her cry.

"Hey," Harry said softly, walking around her so that he could see her face.

Ginny cursed herself, two tears escaped as soon as Harry came around.

Harry wiped her tears with his thumbs and said, "Listen, I don't know what Cho said, but don't listen to her, I can probably get a clear image on what she said, but your more than what she makes you out to be."

Ginny nodded her head and gave a laugh, wiping away the tears that managed to escape.

"Yeah. Sorry." Ginny said, clearly embarrassed, she could feel her cheeks become warmer.

"No need," Harry said, smiling at her. "Would you look at that?" Harry asked, glancing down at his watch, "It's ten past eleven, we better go back."

Ginny nodded and grabbed her telescope and walked back towards the Common Room with Harry. They didn't talk on the way, but walked considerably close towards one another.

They stepped inside the Common Room, which was dark, except the fireplace was still lit and burning.

Ginny went over to the table and picked up her belonging's, with the help of Harry, who walked her towards the girl's spiral steps.

"Thank you, Ginny, for tonight. You're - er - the first person I ever talked to about it, so thanks." Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it," Ginny smiled, "Well, sweet dreams, then."

"Sweet dreams, Ginny." Harry said and started walking up his own flight of stairs.

Ginny was halfway up the stairs when a thought came to mind, _Harry is always sad, and where do I go when I'm sad? I got to my Secret Escape…maybe Harry would be happy there too…_

She ran down the steps and practically sprinted to the boy's steps where she saw that Harry was still climbing them.

"_Harry_!" Ginny whispered. He turned around and grinned.

"Didn't get enough of me tonight?" He asked. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I got plenty, but I was wondering, do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" Ginny asked in a rush of words, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Sure, what time?" He asked.

"After lunch?" Ginny suggested.

"Sounds good," Harry walked up a couple stairs then turned around abruptly, "Goodnight Weasley." He grinned and disappeared into his room.

She gave a short laugh and said, "Goodnight, Potter."

Ginny retreated to her bed, and had one a great night's sleep.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Soooo, how'd you like it? It's the longest chapter I've ever written, and it took me quite a while to do the Quidditch game, but i hope you like it. All the character's and what not belong to the Queen, J.K Rowling, I just own the Plot and Helen Smith.**

**While you guys are adding the story and stuff, would you mind just taking ten second's out to review it? It could be anything, I really don't care, but my reviews for the story mean a lot to me, ten seconds is all i ask!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE. **


	6. Skyscraper

"_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper"_

_- Demi Lovato._

Ginny was absolutely thrilled about today's events. A day had never looked better for her. Her schedule for the day was to practice with her teammates for Quidditch right after breakfast up until lunch. After lunch, she would show Harry her Secret Escape, making him the only person besides Ginny, who knew about it.

She really didn't know what they would do, _Perhaps go searching in the woods for unicorns or other creatures…_ Ginny thought. Which, didn't sound like a bad plan at all.

Ginny let out a groan and rolled over in her bed, moving the silk red curtain that surrounded her four poster bed to the side. She stared out of her window, drinking in the clear dark sky. Millions of brilliant, lively, dazzling stars scattered the sky, causing the atmosphere to radiate a midnight blue.

She reached over towards her nightstand and grabbed her watch. It was too dark to see, so Ginny whispered, "_Lumos_!" and the bright light emerged from her wand, giving her just enough light to see that it was four-thirty, which meant Ginny only had about four hours of sleep. _That's all?_ she thought. She huffed and threw her watch back on the wooden night stand. She whispered, "_Nox_!" and the bright light dimmed until it was pitch black again. Ginny moved the curtain so it enveloped the bed completely and tried to go back to sleep.

However she quickly found that she was too excited to sleep. _Who knew about a month ago she would spend the whole entire day with Harry Potter?_

_He's still dating Cho, though,_ a voice taunted in the back of Ginny's mind. It felt like her heart had stopped. _Cho…_ the name alone caused Ginny to see red. Hopefully things would go good, it was more than certain that she would spend all through breakfast and lunch with Harry. After all, he had agreed to go with Ginny.

_But it isn't fair_, Ginny thought. _I should be his girlfriend, not that troll of a human…_

Ginny shook her remaining thoughts from her head, before anything even started, Ginny needed sleep, and four hours was simply not enough.

_Don't forget about Dean…_ the same voice lodged inside her head, reminded her.

Ginny was so unsure about her feelings for Dean. She was positive that she had feelings for him, but she _also_ was positive that she had even stronger feelings for Harry.

Dean and her had a lot in common; they both liked Quidditch and he was a part of the DA last year. Dean gave her attention, was never cold towards her and was an all around sweet guy, _so why wasn't that enough? _Ginny found that she couldn't find that answer.

Ginny turned on her side and snuggled into the blankets, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to consume her once again. Unfortunately, she still couldn't shake the question of which one she liked more; Dean or Harry? Ginny honestly didn't know. Her head told her Dean, but her heart told her Harry.

Ginny even felt a tad guilty, because she was showing Harry a place that was dear to her heart, even though she really should be spending all her time with Dean.

It wasn't like she didn't enjoy Dean's company, Ginny really did. But then again, her and Dean have been back together only for a few days.

_Maybe our relationship will grow on me…_ Ginny thought hopefully. _That's it! I'll invite Dean to go watch my Quidditch practice._

With that, the guilt lessened off of Ginny's, already laden, shoulders and a wave of relief swept over her.

Ginny sighed deeply into the plush comforter, feeling warm and comfortable. Within seconds she fell into a deep sleep, a slight grin tugging at her lips, as a certain ease settled into her pores.

* * *

><p>"Get up, Ginny!" a loud voice boomed. Ginny just ignored it, grumbling as she rolled over, squashing her face against her pillow.<p>

"Up Ginny, up!" urged the voice irritably.

With a very load groan, Ginny rolled over, yet again, and opened her eyes. She blinked furiously, immediately blinded by the bright sunlight pouring through the windows. She glanced around her surroundings, only to find her friend Helen scowling down at her.

"I've been trying to get you up for at least ten minutes! It's six thirty! Get up! Get ready and go down to breakfast. We have Quidditch soon." she ordered, plopping down onto the edge of Ginny's bed. Ginny rolled onto her back and squinted up at her. Ginny noticed that Helen looked as though she had just come out of the shower.

Helen's long, voluminous brunette hair was soaked. Beads of water still dripped off from the ends. She had no make-up on, causing her ocean blue eyes to seem slightly less-bright- considering her pale complexion-and she was wearing a scarlet robe.

"I'm up, I'm up," Ginny mumbled. "I'll get in the shower, wait for me?" Ginny asked. Helen nodded in agreement.

Ginny got up and walked over to a mirror, making sure she didn't look like a total troll before going out in public. Her hair was slightly messy, and her eyebrow hair was a little funny looking, but other than that, not too bad.

She gave Helen a curt 'Goodbye' and set off down the stairs into the Common Room, were no one was in sight. _They probably were all still asleep_. She walked out through the round portrait hole and went to the seventh floor, where the girls bathroom was located. Ginny walked up to the mahogany door and gave the password, '_Flower Fresh'_ -which was to prevent any boys from messing around in the girls bathroom-and entered the room.

There was a reason why the password was '_Flower Fresh', _and that was because the room, indeed, smelt flowery. The brown tile floor was cleaned so spotless Ginny could see her reflection perfectly in it. The walls were darkly colored and had vines growing on them. To the right were a long row of sinks, along with large, hefty mirrors behind them. The bathroom stalls laid opposite the sinks.

To the left were the showers. There were a total of fifteen shower's in the room, all in their own little cubby. They had the perfect amount of space with all the privacy you could need. _Plus_ they had an endless supply of hot water.

Ginny was about to undress when she realized that she still had on Harry's sweatshirt from last night, which brought a smile to her lips.

She left it on for a moment. But then reluctantly took it off. Before she put it down, she brought the clothing up to her nose to smell it one last time, just to see if it still smelled of mint, and it did.

She put the sweatshirt down and hopped in the shower, enjoying the warm water on her skin.

When she finished, she got out of the shower and put on a scarlet robe-similar to Helen's-and walked back into the Common Room with the jacket, where she found out that her fellow Gryffindors were still asleep. She went up to her room where she found Helen, dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with a pair of dark jeans on. Her hair was now dry and wavy, with her make-up slightly done.

Ginny tossed Harry's jacket onto the bed and got dressed in a rather tight black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was now dry and she decided to leave it natural, which was a bit wavy, and decided to leave her makeup nice and light. Besides plucking a few hairs off her eyebrows, it didn't make sense to doll herself up if it was just Quidditch.

"Ready?" mused Helen, who was lounged out on her bed.

"Yeah, almost. Just let me get my sweatshirt." Ginny said, rummaging through their room for her gray sweat shirt.

"Well isn't it there," Helen said pointing to Harry's on her bed, "on the bed?"

_Oh…that's right, Helen knew nothing about last night._

"Erm, well…it's Harry's…" Ginny babbled, slowly.

"Harry's?" Helen asked suspiciously.

'I'll tell you later - _aha_!" Ginny exclaimed victorious, as she found her sweatshirt. "Got it." she said and Helen kept looking at her skeptically.

"Why do you have Harry's?" Helen pressed.

"Oh, I'll just tell you later."

Thankfully, they left it at that. Just as they were about to go down the stairs, Ginny remembered something.

"Wait!" Ginny whispered fiercely. Helen turned around and gave her an irritated look.

"_What_?" she questioned.

"I need to…" Ginny tapered off, searching around desperately for a piece of parchment and a quill. "write a note to Dean, inviting him to go watch our practice…can you help me out here?" Ginny asked desperately. Helen gave a huff and dug into her bag, bringing out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Ginny mumbled a 'Thanks' and got on writing.

_Dean,_

_As you know I have Quidditch all the way through lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to watch? At least we'd see each other._

_See you whenever,_

_Ginny._

Ginny blew on the parchment to dry the ink, and when it was done she rolled it up and placed it in her pocket and grabbed Harry's jacket.

Her and Helen headed down the spiral stairs, into the Common Room, where Ginny located Dean's bag at once. She strolled over and placed it on top, knowing that he would find it. She then placed Harry's jacket on the back of a chair where he usually sat.

Ginny and Helen went out the round portrait, down the moving steps and into the bustling Great Hall, which was sparsely filled. Normally, students came down for breakfast around seven-thirty, and it was barely seven at the moment, so the tables were pretty much only filled with Quidditch players. Even the teacher's weren't at their seats yet.

Next to the far wall of the vast chamber of the Great Hall, lied the Gryffindor table, which already had Harry, Ron, Katie, Jimmy and Ritchie all sitting there, eating and talking amongst themselves. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw table was empty, but the Hufflepuff table was occupied with its seven players, and the Slytherin table-likewise with the Hufflepuff table-was empty.

"What are the Hufflepuffs doing here?" Ginny remarked to Helen, as they made their way to the table.

"'Dunno, let's ask Harry." Helen said as they sat down.

Ginny took a seat next to Harry, who was seated next to Katie. Across from them sat Ron, Helen next to him, and on the other side was Jimmy and Ritchie.

"Morning." Came five different voices. Ginny and Helen mumbled their 'Mornings' as well.

In front of them was the usual breakfast. Foods of all types were resting in big, gold bowls and platters, such as fluffy scrambled eggs, crunchy cornflakes, greasy bacon, kippers (practically the only food Ginny didn't fancy), an ice cold pitcher of orange juice, steaming hot coffee and cold milk, still warm rolls, fatty sausages, and buttery toast.

Ginny started grabbing spoonfuls of eggs, bacon and went to grab a piece of toast, at the same time Harry did and their hands touched.

Harry glanced over at her and gave Ginny a jaw-dropping grin and Ginny barely managed a smile.

Their group talked amongst themselves, mostly about what they were going to do after lunch.

Ginny noticed Harry looking at his watch and gave a little huff.

"Okay guys, practice time." Harry announced, getting up from the table, as the rest of the team followed.

They all walked in pairs out the Great Hall, through the entrance hall and down the stone steps.

It was somewhat warm outside, the sun shining bright, with a bit of a breeze rolling through the air. Perfect Quidditch conditions, for once.

They walked down the slopping lawns and towards the stadium, where they then strolled into the changing rooms.

Each player got their jersey, which was red with a golden number on it. Harry's number was seven, Ginny's was six, Helen's was five, and the rest went on like that. They also had the last name of the player on the back in golden letters.

After everyone was dressed and ready to go, they grabbed their brooms and marched in a single file out onto the field, chatting very loudly. Harry was in lead, Ginny following, much like how they would in an actual game.

They stopped walking and Harry turned around to face the team, with Ginny right by his side.

"All right guys…" Harry tried to say but his team was talking so loudly he could barely make himself heard, which irked Ginny.

"Guys…" Harry repeated once more, only to be unheard again. He looked over at Ginny, clearly irritated. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Shut it!" she roared and the players fell silent, startled by Ginny's tone.

"Thanks." Harry said, giving her a sheepish smile. "Right, well, we'll just do drills, nothing too hard nor simple, ready?" And the team nodded their head. "Mount your brooms and let's play."

Ginny mounted her broom and pushed with all her might and immediately rose into the air, along with her teammates, but Harry stayed on the ground.

"Oi, mate, the party's up here!" yelled Ron.

"I'll be up in a minute, Ginny could I talk to you?" Harry asked.

Ginny found this strange, but complied nevertheless, flying back down to the ground and ambling over to him.

"What's up?" Ginny mused.

"I was going to wrap up practice today so we could have more time to do whatever you wanted to do, so we could do that then have lunch, but…I'm real sorry, but I can't make it today after lunch to go wherever you wanted to take me. I forgot I made plans with Cho…" Harry stopped at the look Ginny was giving him, which was a death glare, but before she could talk, he added, "But I can make it during dinner! Wherever you're going to take me we could take food with us, you know, like a picnic sort of thing…" Harry said, not knowing what Ginny was going to say or do.

About ten seconds ago, Ginny would of told him to forget it and go spend time with _precious_ Cho, but he just made their supposed-to-be-normal-day into a…date sort of thing. It's amazing how Harry made Ginny to the point of almost seeing red, into a satisfied and happy mood in all of five seconds.

"Oh," Ginny said, "That'd work to. What are you and Cho going to do?" Ginny pressed, with a slight edge in her voice.

"Well, we were just going to hang out, you know…" Harry trailed off, getting uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck, which had Ginny noticed he only seemed to do when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Okay, I get it. So…dinner?"

Harry nodded.

"Let's practice." Harry said and the both flew into the air.

The whole practice Ginny was distracted, though she took her anger out by throwing the Quaffle as hard as she could towards Ron. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed and jealous. _How could she not?_ But Ginny had a hard time remembering that Harry and Cho were dating. Ginny remembered last year that they tried to date, but all she did was whine and cry about Cedric. How could Harry stand it?

Three and a half hours later, practice was finally over, and Dean never showed. Everyone was down on the ground, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It was starting to get warmer out and Ginny was practically boiling, not only from the sun, but from Harry re-scheduling and Dean ditching her. She decided to ignore it for now and worry about all these bubbling emotions later.

"Brilliant practice guys. Now go get in the changing rooms." Harry instructed, and they all marched back to the changing room.

Ginny decided just to take off her jersey and as soon as she stepped foot inside the castle she was going to take a shower.

The team walked and talked together through the grounds and up the stone steps into the ground floor, but Ginny noticed Harry had stopped abruptly in front of her, causing her to bump into him, causing her to make a noise that sounded like '_oomph!'_

"Sorry Harry," Ginny started, rubbing her forehead, "Really should watch where you stop." she commented, walking around him . But before she could go any farther, Harry reached out his sweaty hand to grab Ginny's, causing her to look at him.

"I am really sorry, about lunch," Harry said softly, with an apologetic smile on his face.

"It's fine." Ginny said dismissively. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about her failed plans.

"You sure?" he urged and Ginny nodded, "I promise, dinner, okay?"

Ginny realized that they couldn't do it at dinner anyways, because everyone was going to be there, so she shook her head.

"Not dinner?" Harry asked, looking a bit puzzled.

"I can't risk people seeing how I get there," Ginny said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Harry queried.

"The only way to get there is a picture that's hanging behind where Dumbledore sits," she admitted. Harry looked a bit disappointed, but then that jaw-dropping grin appeared on his face.

"Invisibility Cloak." he exclaimed, with a mischievous look on his face.

"That's right!" Ginny said happily, with a smile lighting her face.

"What would you do without me?" Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't be alive." Ginny replied, with a light laugh. However by the look on Harry's face, he didn't find it funny. _Okay, sore subject…_

"It was a joke," Ginny whispered quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, sorry…just anything that relates to…him, get's me kind of jumpy…" Harry shook his head. "Anyways, so I'll meet you at the Great Hall 'round five o'clock?"

"Sure," Ginny said, and Harry started to leave, "Don't forget that cloak of yours!" Ginny called after him and he turned his head and gave her a smirk.

And Ginny noticed he wasn't going in the direction to their Common Room, but he was heading towards the Ravenclaws…

Ginny shook her head and headed to the moving staircase, trying not to think of what Harry and Cho were going to do.

Ginny really wasn't in the mood to deal with Dean's attitude, but she needed to go shower.

As soon as she walked into the portrait hole and into the Common Room, Dean was right there, talking to some girl Ginny didn't know.

_What the…_

She strutted over to them and as soon as she was next to Dean, the girl stopped talking and Dean looked at Ginny, his smile disappearing from his face.

"Hi." Ginny gritted out, rather bitterly, scowling at the girl, who got up and left immediately.

"Hey." Dean greeted casually.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside him.

Dean shrugged and said "We were just talking, since you left me alone for what, three hours?"

"I invited you to practice!" Ginny relinquished, with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Oh really? When? I'm sure it wasn't when you and Harry came up the stairs late last night." countered Dean.

Ginny let out a gasp. _Were they talking that loud?_

"W-What do you mean?" Ginny stammered.

"You know what I mean." Dean spat, with a look of disgust plastered onto his face. Ginny could swear she felt her heart start to break into two.

"I can explain!" Ginny assured, she could feel her cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

"Well, go on," urged Dean.

"Not here," Ginny mumbled. Dean got up and headed up towards the boy's dormitory and Ginny followed.

Once they were in the room, Dean sat on the bed and Ginny leaned on one of the columns of his four poster bed.

"Last night," Ginny started with a deep breath, "I went up to the Astronomy Tower to get my telescope and Harry was there," she paused to take a breath while Dean rolled his eyes.

"We just started talking about normal things, then he got into personal things. I couldn't just leave him there Dean, we're friends. Then I came up the stairs to ask him a question,\ and that was that." Ginny finished her explanation, looking at Dean with hopeful eyes.

Minutes, though felt like hours, passed and Ginny couldn't read the expression on Dean's face.

"Why should I believe you?" Dean asked quietly.

"Why? I'm your girlfriend that's why! You should trust me, why would I lie to you?" Ginny asked, startled by the fact that Dean didn't believe her.

"Everyone lies. How am I supposed to know you're telling the truth just because you're my girlfriend?"

Ginny gaped at him. _Why was he not believing her? What's wrong with him?_

"I've never lied to you once, and I've been faithful, and I've never doubted you before! And Harry is your _friend_, Dean!"

Ginny was now in tears, torrents cascading down her pale cheeks. She hoped for the best, but she doubted it would be anything but good.

Dean simply shook his head.

"If you're trying to tell me something, spit it out." Ginny said, her voice cracking while more tears fell down her drenched cheeks.

"Fine," Dean fumed, getting up, "I think we should call it quits. It's obvious you still fancy Harry a bit, and I deserve better than that."

"I don't fancy Harry! Listen, Dean, we could make this work, you know it…" Ginny reasoned.

"No."

The worst word Ginny ever wanted to hear. It was over. Her and Dean were _over_. Ginny was never going to hold his hand, kiss him, hug him, and worst of all, she just lost one of her best friends.

She tried to say his name, but the weird sound she made when she sobbed, caught in her throat. Ginny just shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks and rushing out of the room.

When she was down the stairs, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She wanted nothing to do with them, with _anyone_. Ginny went to head up the girl's stairs, up to her room, when Hermione caught her eye. Hermione opened her mouth and had a sympathetic look on her face. Ginny shook her head and went straight to her bed.

* * *

><p>Ginny didn't know how long she'd been lying there. It was definitely past dinner. Sure, she thought of Harry waiting for her there, but at this point, Ginny didn't care. Her bed was all that mattered in this moment.<p>

She had the curtains around her bed tightly closed around her. Ginny was buried underneath her blankets, her face lying on the pillow, which was soaked with tears.

Even though Ginny wasn't sure about her feelings for Dean, she knew that she did _truly_ like him, and no words could describe how awful she felt. Dean and her had their fights, but they always made up, and she loved being with him, it was always fun.

_But is this really the end for us? _she wondered miserably. Hopefully, there still was a chance for her and Dean, but she didn't see it happening anytime soon.

Even though she stood Harry up, she didn't really care. She could just imagine Harry, waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall, watching everyone pass by and waiting to see her flaming red hair that would never come. And once he realized Ginny wouldn't show, he would probably carry on and eat his dinner, then go to Cho.

Ginny just didn't care at this point, or she liked to believe. Not about Harry, but about Dean. She hated the fact that Dean saw her cry, _but what did he expect?_ _He just dumped her, was she supposed to be happy?_

Nobody came to see her and each of her roommates came into their beds without a word and Ginny thought it was a good idea to let sleep overtake her. _At least then she wouldn't have to be in this reality._

But Ginny didn't sleep that night, maybe for an hour or two, but she just lay there, like a hopeless person. She never felt like this before, and she didn't like it. But that was life. Horrible, miserable _life_.

* * *

><p>It was now Sunday, and Ginny hadn't moved from her bed, just stayed in the same position. Helen came in earlier to wake her up, took one look in Ginny's appearance and disappeared for about ten minutes, but came back with a tray full of food and sat on her bed, but didn't talk.<p>

Helen sat with Ginny for an hour, and for the first time spoke;

"Do you want to talk about it?" And Ginny shook her head. Helen nodded, got up and came back with a few books. Helen did her homework on Ginny's bed and asked Ginny if she wanted help with hers, which Ginny shook her head again.

It was now around lunch time, and Helen left yet again, and came back with food for the both of them. They ate in silence.

After they ate, Helen laid down at the end of Ginny's bed and took a nap, and so did Ginny, and for once got some decent sleep.

Ginny awoke to Helen bringing up some more food, meaning dinner had been served. Ginny was now sitting up and had began to eat her food.

"I spoke to Harry," Helen voiced, while eating a piece of chicken. Ginny put down her piece of steak that she was eating and raised her eyebrows.

"He's been asking about you, he's worried, said he hasn't seen you all day. Of course I told him you weren't feeling well and he gave me this to give you." Helen placed her hand in her pocket and brought out a piece of parchment and handed it over to Ginny. Ginny opened it and it said:

_Ginny,_

_Haven't seen you in a while, where've you been? I was standing at the Great Hall for_

_almost an hour. Helen tells me your ill, but I don't believe it. We have Quidditch practice_

_tomorrow and I hope I see you. If you are ill, I really hope you feel better._

_Ron's been bugging about you too, but Hermione tells him your ill also, but she always_

_has this uneasy look on her face, but Ron buys it._

_Hope to see you soon, Harry._

Ginny rolled the parchment back up and threw it onto her nightstand.

"What was that all about?" Helen asked, but Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

Helen let out a huff of frustration and said, "Listen, what's your deal? Has something happened between you and Dean?"

At the mention of Dean, Ginny burst into tears which took Helen by surprise.

Helen let out an "Oh no…" and reached out to Ginny with both arms and hugged her.

Ginny truly hated people seeing her cry, but she couldn't help it, and she was positive that Helen's shoulder was soaked, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Sore subject, got it." Helen noted, in a soothing tone.

Ginny eventually stopped crying and lied down, and Helen lied down next to her, and both fell into a deep slumber.

During Helen's care to Ginny, Ginny was absolutely happy she had a friend like Helen. She didn't push the subject and stayed with her all day. Ginny realized that Helen was a true friend and she was grateful she had met her at the tryouts.

Ginny didn't want Monday to come, but it had to. Of course she was going to go to her classes, thankfully Dean wasn't in her year. Quidditch always made her happy, so maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day. After all, when you have a friend like Helen with you, how bad could it be?

**Author's Note:**

****Here's the sixth chapter, and I hope you liked it. :) Again, I owe nothing, not the character's, not the places or things, I only own Helen.

So, the editing is all done by my amazing beta, Castiel_Salvatore, because she's just awesome.

And that's that! ;3

_**REVIEWS = LOVE**_


	7. Not an Update!

**Sorry!**

I know that you guys were looking for the next chapter, but it isn't here yet.

Many (well some) people are reviewing and seem to be confused with the events in my story, but before I go and answer your reviews, I want to make one thing clear,

_**My story does NOT follow JK Rowling's plot/outline, it's a different concept, and some things will be different, but not too different.**_

But some things I will put in the story, because I want to follow _some_ of her plot.

Harry will have his lessons with Dumbledore, and Dumbledore will eventually die, the same way in the book. And those two events won't be all, I'll do more, but I'm going to put my own twist on it, so I'm sorry if you don't like it.

Okay, now to the answering the reviews;

**1.) "ahh That was really cute! I enjoyed the way you described Ginny's character, although Ron seemed a little strange. A bit too caring. Also, are you sure you have the timeline right for Ron and Ginny getting on the team? Or are you not going with Canon? I'll check, but I just wanted to give you a heads up."**

- To be honest, I'm not sure why I put Ron as overly-caring, I'll just blame it on him making the Quidditch team, a simple thing like that can brighten up a persons mood lol. Yes, I do have the timeline right, I just put things a bit differently, why? I don't know, it's just how it came out, but hey, they're still on the team! And thank you for the heads up. J

**2.) "I am so confused. It's Harry's sixth year, but Fred and George are still at school and so is Oliver Wood who finished in Harry's third year? Ginny and Ron were both on the team in Harry's fifth year so what's with all the nerves. The tryouts didn't make a whole lot of sense, wouldn't the have her try out for the position she wanted? I can't stand Cho so I hope she's gone soon."**

- If you read alllll the way up there, you'll figure out why I made it like that. Well, my tryout's were different, I figured as long as the people who tried out got on the team it didn't really matter. Cho cant be gone just yet! She's going to cause a lot more drama.

**3.) "I really liked that they talked, they really needed to. Harry sitting out a Quidditch game for no reason didn't seem very realistic - he loves Quidditch, why would he? Plus he seemed upset about it so that didn't make sense."**

- Well, like in life there's a reason for everything. But I do apologize for not making it clear. The reason why Harry sat out of the game (he was _**not**_ in the stands) was because he was having a lesson with Dumbledore, and of course he's upset! He's missing Quidditch! He loves it, and I'm positively sure he would rather be playing Quidditch then having lessons with Dumbledore, even though he seems to enjoy them.

**4.) "Can't see Ginny getting that upset about Dean. She lost one of her best friends? A few sentences before she couldn't figure out how she felt about him."**

- Why not? Ginny liked Dean, and this is her first relationship where she's been broken up with. What I meant when she couldn't figure out her feelings for him were the romantic feelings; Ginny and Dean were best friends before they started dating (in my story), and now that they broke up, it won't be the same anymore with them. And other things are going on to, even though Ginny is positive she has feelings for Dean, she knows that her feelings for Harry are stronger, and even though she was with Dean, she still wished she was with Harry, who has a girlfriend, who emotionally attacked her at one point. So see, it isn't all about her and Dean that has her upset, and sometimes girl's just overreact, it's natural.

Well, I hope this helped clear the confusion, and if you have any other questions or concerns, DM me or just put it as a review. :)


	8. Skyscraper Part 2

_**AN; I don't own any characters; except for Helen. Enjoy. ;3**  
><em>

_The Next Day._

"Time to wake up Ginny." a voice urged from a distance.

It was now Monday, and Ginny had classes to get on with. She knew that she'd been acting like a lump yesterday, but Ginny wouldn't allow that again. She was going to go to every single one of her classes with her head held high as if she didn't give a damn. She was going to go to Quidditch practice and have fun.

_Fun_. She repeated in her mind, trying to burn the notion into her brain.

Ginny let out a heavy sigh and opened her eyes, blinking dazedly to see Helen standing at the foot of her bed. She was still dressed in her pajamas, with no make-up and messy hair.

Ginny let out a grumble, stretching her arms above her head and sliding out of bed.

"C'mon, let's go head for the shower's. We both could use one." Ginny stated tiredly. Helen nodded in agreement and the two ambled down to the bathroom to take nice, hot and soothing shower's, washing away all of the drama that happened yesterday.

After their shower's, they used a drying charm on their hair and body and got dressed in the usual uniform; a white buttoned shirt, their house tie (stripes with red/gold), a charcoal grey colored cardigan, a black skirt with black tights on underneath, and any kinds of shoes they wanted. But her and Helen usually went with flats.

As they did their hair, Helen decided to curl it and Ginny decided to flat iron it and have it pulled back in a half-up half-down fashion. The make-up was next -which they left light- mascara and a bit of eyeliner.

"How do I look?" Helen asked, jokingly wiggling her eyebrows. Ginny laughed.

"Gorgeous, as always." Ginny teased, causing Helen to roll her eyes.

They then retrieved their black silver robes that always hung open. On the front of it was a patch of their House emblem as well as the respected colored lining. As for accessories, Ginny had decided to put on a pair of earrings and a heart locket her mother gave to her, her first year.

Helen and Ginny agreed they both looked good and started down the stairs to go to breakfast.

_I hope I don't run into Dean_… Ginny thought to herself uneasily.

As they made their way into the Common Room, Ginny let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that there was no sign of Dean, or anyone for that matter.

They strolled into the bustling Great Hall where almost all the students were already seated and eating their breakfast. Ginny and Helen walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat themselves by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The moment the two settled themselves down, the group went silent. Hermione put down the book she was reading, Harry looked up from his toast, Ron froze with a piece of bacon still hanging out of his mouth. Thankfully Neville was the first to break the ice.

"Ginny, hey! Where've you been?" Neville asked, swallowing the last of his food.

"Oh…well, I've been busy, doing homework, you know how it is, the teacher's are really putting it on, considering we have our O.W.L's." Ginny shrugged, shoveling eggs and bacon onto her plate. The rest of the group eyed her suspiciously, but ultimately decided to let it go and continue on with what they were doing.

Breakfast didn't consist of much talk, Harry would occasionally shoot a glance her way, Hermione would look up from her book now and then, and Ron and Neville barely stopped eating.

After what felt like ages, breakfast was finally over and it was time for Ginny and Helen to go to their first period, which was History Of Magic.

Ginny and Helen hastily made their way to Classroom 4F and took their seats next to each other, just in time before Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone-like voice. Sooner or later, nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming around long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again.

"What was that last part?" Ginny whispered to Helen. Ginny had practically zoned out for almost the entire lecture.

"Goblin…Rebellion….' Helen stated frankly as her hand moved across the page at lightning speed, trying to write down everything Binns was saying.

Ginny huffed, deciding instead to take a nap for the remainder of the period and simply copy down Helen's notes later.

Ginny wasn't 'asleep' though for very long. Helen nudged her side, waking her.

"What?" she yawned tiredly.

"Listen." Helen said sharply, grabbing Ginny's attention.

"I want a three-foot essay on the Goblin Rebellion and an exam will be given Thursday." Professor Binns droned. "That will be all." he dismissed.

The class got up, complaining about their essay on a Monday.

"We have Quidditch practice tonight!" Helen fumed, as her and Ginny walked down the hall. They had a study hall and were on their way to the Great Hall, planning on starting their ridiculously long essay.

_What a great way to start the morning._

Ginny finished her entire essay during that single study hall, while Helen just sat and talked to other people around them.

Ginny was thankful that she had managed to avoid Dean the whole day, but now it was lunch and she knew exactly who she was going to run into.

"How on earth did you do that essay?" Helen mused.

Ginny shrugged. "Just did it." she replied offhandedly, not really in the mood to talk to anyone knowing that she'd have to see Dean and Harry very soon. She didn't want to see Dean at all and she was afraid Harry might question her on why she never met him that one night. But Ginny took in a breath of fresh air, linked her arm with Helen's and went down to the Great Hall to take their now-normal seats with their friends.

"Hey guys." Ginny greeted as she took her seat next to Hermione-Helen following behind-as the boys were on the other side of the table. At the sound of Ginny's voice, Harry's head snapped up to look at her. Confusion was plastered across his face, however Ginny chose to ignore it for now.

"Did you hear? -Our next match is against Slytherin." Ron informed. Both Helen and Ginny let out groans of dismay.

"Their Beaters are horrible." Helen groused.

Slytherin was horrible in general. They always fought dirty, their bludger's were out to cause pain, and their Seeker frankly scared Ginny.

"We'll just have to work Peakes and Coote extra hard." Harry voiced softly.

Ginny let out a tired sigh and began adding food to her plate. She was so confused lately. What was her relationship with Harry? Were her and Dean done for good? Did she care to have a romantic relationship with Dean or did she just want to be friends? Just the thought of those two boys made Ginny's head pound achingly.

"Everything alright?" Hermione queried.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Ginny reassured, waving Hermione off dismissively.

_Well, wait_… Ginny thought, _maybe if I talk to someone about all this, maybe I could finally figure this stuff out…_

Ginny turned her head towards Hermione, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Later." Ginny mouthed to her and Hermione nodded her head and resumed eating.

Ginny always knew she could trust Hermione. She could trust Helen too, it's just that she had… loose lips, so to speak. Hermione was more understanding in almost any situation whilst Helen was stubborn and always thought her way was the right way.

The remainder of lunch was spent discussing Quidditch mostly; _what else was new_. But Ginny couldn't help but notice that Harry hadn't even glanced at her, which didn't sit right with Ginny. Another thing to talk about.

People around them started getting up, which indicated that lunch was over. As Ginny was about to get up, Hermione tugged on her sleeve.

"When do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Could we do it before dinner?" Ginny mused.

"Sure, just come find me in the Common Room when you're ready." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, thanks." she said, and they both parted ways for their last classes.

Ginny just got out of her Potions class, where Professor Slughorn wanted them to brew the perfect batch of some type of potion. Ginny was too zoned out to pay attention to anything, her head still hurt and she just wanted to talk to Hermione and get her situation all straightened up.

Ginny ran up the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room, which was empty, except for Hermione who was sitting at a table, organizing some papers.

"Hey." Ginny said as she sat across from her. Hermione offered her a kind smile as she put all the papers into a folder and into her bag. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Yep, just got done checking." Hermione chirped. "So what's been bothering you?"

Ginny let out a shaky laugh, "Where to start? Uhm… well, first things first, Dean and I broke up."

Hermione let out a little gasp.

"Why?"

And Ginny told her the whole story, how she came into the Common Room and found Dean and that girl, and their argument.

"Wow…that's ridiculous." Hermione said, clearly shocked.

"Tell me about it." Ginny snorted, burying her head into the palms of her hands.

"Hey…" Hermione cooed gently, reaching out and taking her hand. "It's his loss, Gin. But I'm sure if you guys just talk it out, it'll be fine, because what you just told me seems to be a whole misunderstanding."

"But…that's the thing, I don't know if I even want to be with him, because I'm always going to love…" she tapered off

"_Harry_?" Hermione pressed. Ginny nodded her head.

"I cannot believe I just told you that." Ginny breathed, her cheeks darken a little. Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile.

"And then I wonder, is it even worth it, you know? Dating other guys? Because I've tried, I've tried so hard to move on from Harry, but I just can't and it's so frustrating! It feels like no matter what I do, it'll always be Harry... always."

"That's not entirely a bad thing…" Hermione voiced quietly.

"What do you mean? It's a horrible thing! I'll never be truly happy, unless it's with him."

"So, you think you and Harry will never be together?"

"I gave up on that a long time ago, Hermione." Ginny sighed.

"You must be believing in something if you still want him. But I'll give you my opinion, and it's not because I want you to feel better, I truly feel this way." she began. "I do think you and Harry will end up together. It might not be right away or be the easiest way, but I think in the end you'll always choose each other."

"And what makes you think that?"

"He's not entirely happy with Cho, in fact, he's miserable. So don't you see? When he's with you, it's like a breath of fresh air for him, Ginny. He's not getting nagged on or getting accused of anything. If you can just take the time and have the patience to be his friend, Cho will most likely push him into your arms eventually." she reasoned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh..." Ginny mumbled, leaning back into her chair. _Could that be true? _Hermione said it wouldn't be easy but to Ginny it seemed easy enough, all she needed was time and to be there for Harry, which she was more than happy to do.

"Make sense?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, it does, but I thought you said it wouldn't be easy…" Ginny admitted.

"Harry just lost Sirius, he is in no shape to be in a serious relationship. I have no idea why he's in a 'relationship' with Cho because he always complains about her. So, like I said, time. You need to give him time, not only to break up with Cho, but to get over Sirius, and that's when you," she pointed to Ginny, "come in. Be a friend, always ask him if he's okay and when he talks to you about things, listen and offer advice. Not the hardest thing to do."

"I can do that." Ginny grinned broadly.

'Is that all?" Hermione questioned, laughing.

"Yep, the rest doesn't matter anymore really."

"Then let's go to dinner! I'm starved," Hermione relinquished, and they both went down to dinner.

They walked into the Great Hall and had dinner, Ginny sat next to Harry which surprised him a little.

"I want to apologize for the other night," Ginny began. "I didn't mean to stand you up, but…something…came up." she said shyly, not wanting to talk about her break up to Harry.

"Didn't you get my note?" he asked.

"I did, I did, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, I barely even talked to Helen."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Was it about Dean?"

"Oh, yeah, actually, it was…" she trailed off. "How'd you know?"

Harry snorted. "He's been acting like a wanker lately, so I thought something might have happened."

"We broke up." Ginny confessed bluntly. She really didn't care if he knew or not, he was going to find out eventually. Harry's face light up and a smile spread across his lips, but he quickly hid it by taking a long sip of his drink, which made Ginny laugh.

"Happy about that are you?" she chuckled.

"Well, no, not happy, but uh, I didn't think you guys were a good match."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"A good match?" she mused, letting out a laugh.

"Well you know, you guys are kind of…different. I really didn't see a lot in common." he shrugged.

"Like you and Cho do?" Ginny said before she could stop herself. She slapped her hand over her mouth _- Did I really just say that?_

Luckily Harry just laughed. "Got me there, Weasley."

The rest of the meal consisted of Harry and Ginny talking about the most random things, and Ginny even remembered to ask if he was okay, which he said he'd been better. They discussed the topic of Sirius, on how he missed him, and Ginny even confessed that she missed him too.

"Oi, Harry! Quidditch time!" Ron boomed.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team member's sprung up from their seats and said their goodbye's to their friends and strolled out into the cool October air.

Ginny raced up until she was side by side with Harry.

"Ready to whip these lads into shape?" she asked. Harry twisted towards her revealing the biggest smile she has ever seen on him.

"Ready when you are, Weasley." Harry grinned as he mounted his broom.

"Let's do it, Potter!" Ginny exclaimed as she mounted her own broom.

The practice went on extremely well, everyone was alert and aggressive, which was needed when against Slytherin.

Ginny and Harry stayed after practice was over and just laid down on the grass in the Quidditch Pitch talking. It was so…_easy_, to talk to Harry.

It was now almost dark out and if they stayed out any longer they would surly get into trouble, so they headed back to their Common Room.

They were up the stairs and Ginny was about to go into her dormitory when Harry gently grabbed her hand.

"Yes?" Ginny asked as she turned around, and her breath caught in her throat. Harry was standing extremely close to her, almost nose to nose. The smell of grass and mint hit her, Harry's signature smell.

"Thanks, for letting me talk today." Harry said.

Ginny smiled. "Anytime, talk to me whenever you need to."

"I will, goodnight Gin." Harry smiled lightly, stepping back. Ginny parted her lips to say goodnight, but she noticed Harry began to lean in and froze.

_Is he going to…._

Ginny felt Harry's soft lips brush against her cheek, spreading a fire to her heart. She almost swore she felt it stop beating.

His lips lingered for a few more seconds until he pulled away to meet Ginny's gaze, his eyes brewing with joy.

Her face broke out into the goofiest smile, "Goodnight Harry." she chirped happily. Harry nodded in return, twisting back on his heels and heading towards the boys dorm.

Ginny let out a little shriek and did a abnormal hand gesture.

_Harry kissed me! Well, my cheek, but still! Oh my god, Helen has to know._

As if Helen could read her mind, the door suddenly opened to a shocked Hannah.

"Was that Harry?" she queried.

"Oh, yeah." Ginny said shyly, she could already feel her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Oh my god, get in here!" Helen squealed, grabbing Ginny's hand and dragging her into the room, slamming the door shut, not caring who she just woke up.

The next hour consisted of Ginny telling Helen everything that happened. And after, Ginny went to sleep very peacefully for once.

Ginny was going to be the best friend Harry could ever have. She was going to make Harry fall in love with her, if he wasn't already.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the late update! Been busy, but I promise quicker updates :)<em>**

**_any questions? comments? concerns? just pm mee! Also, a huge thanks to me _**

**_Beta reader; Castiel Salvatore, for making my story sound more intelligent._**


End file.
